Before They Came To Earth
by Faye Raye
Summary: Okay here it is. The prequel to Bride of Franknfurter. It was going to be longer but it tuned into a time sapping monster so cuts were made. also EvilDrFurter didn't mail me Riff's part so. Just a sweet romanctic tale of Frank and Phoenix upto their engag
1. a History Lesson

Before They Came To Earth   
  
Chapter 1 The History Lesson   
I sit on the uncomfortable wooden chair my elbows resting on my desk. In front of me is a blank sheet of   
paper on which I am suppose to be making notes on the lecture being given by Ostotho, my mother's oldest   
and most trusted adviser. He is the head of the Upper Council and over 400 years old, he is also probably   
the most boring person on the planet of Transsexual if his history lessons are anything to go by! To   
counteract the tedium, I scribble some scientific equations on my pad. I adore science; the thought of   
technology thrusting against the barriers of Transylvanian kind, exploring unknown possibilities gives me   
an almost sexual thrill. I smile to myself. One more week. Only seven days until my induction to Delta City   
Medical University and then I'll be free from the stuffiness of count life. No longer just Prince Francis   
Furter, heir to the Transylvanian throne, surrounded by aged fuddy-duddies like Ostotho, my mother   
Queen Amethyst and my tutor come guardian Riff-Raff. I'll be the real me, Frank, the young , intelligent,   
handsome scientist with a taste for the finer things in life. Oh Goddess knows how I long to experience   
living. Days full of intellectual debate, nights full of orgies and dark passion. Not that I am having trouble   
finding the latter in the palace. I throw a knowing glance toward Gunta, the guard by the door. Muscular,   
tanned, with a mane of golden curls, he's just my type. I love it when he on duty, it makes flirting so   
exciting and dangerous. Knowing that we are suppose to be master and servant but daring to hint at our lust   
for each other.   
Gunta catches my gaze and holds eye contact for just a second too long. A tremor runs up my spine, I love   
this game. Quickly I look back at Ostotho, who is pacing up and down stroking his long, grey beard,   
waffling on about my great, great, great grandfather and his role in the War of Yidbank. He is paying no   
attention to me. Slowly I turn back to Gunta and give him my most sexy look; lips pouted, eyes half   
closed, right eyebrow cocked. He responses with a smile that send my temperature rocketing! He is willing   
to play. Gunta leans on his staff and surreptitiously flexes those wonderful biceps of his. I recline in my   
seat and take a few seconds to take in his marvellous physique, very nice indeed ! I pick up my pencil and   
sexily trace it around the edge of my mouth. People have told me my lips are my best feature, well one of   
them anyway ! I pretend the pencil is part of Gunta and slowly lick its length and kiss the tip. This is a   
damn sight more fun then learning about my dead relatives ! My secret lover knits his brow and looks at me   
hungrily.   
' ooooo you sexy thing, you!' he mouths silently. I smile, trying hard to contain my laughter.   
' You want more? Come to my room at midnight, big boy!' I whispered back with a wink. Gunta looks   
away for a moment as if he's searching for an intruder, I notice he's playing with the handcuffs that hang   
from his belt. He glances back at me, grinning naughtily. ' You want me to bring these? ' he murmers   
fingering the cuffs.   
I smile broadly and nod.   
Gunta crosses his arms and stares deep into my eyes. I suddenly feel aware of how vulnerable I can be. My   
gender may be male but I'm hardly what you call strapping. My feminine nature and slight build means I   
could be easily taken advantage of if I wasn't in such a position of power. But secretly I like to be   
dominated just a little. ' You know what I'm going to do to you?' smiles Gunta; ' I'm going to tie you up   
and bend you across that bed. Then I'm going to rip off those silky, black panties you have on and…….. '  
' Your Majesty? ' My mind had been so entranced by what Gunta was telling me I didn't realise Ostotho   
was calling my name.   
' Prince Francis, I asked you what was the name of great, great, great grandmother, the 475th Queen of   
Transylvanian? '  
I frown and wrack my brain for an answer but I know I haven't a clue. I look to the other members of the   
Upper Council, Lady Ustica, my mother the Queen and Duke Hesker but they were giving me no hints.   
' Queen Jith? ' I say vaguely.   
Ostotho groans and sinks into his chair. ' The name of the 475th Queen of Transylvanian is Vermackia, she   
was married to King Gnuad in 6153 and they had four sons and four daughters. Honestly Prince Francis   
you should know this.' .Duke Hesker looks at him out the corner of his eye ' Give the boy a chance,   
Ostotho, He's only 18.' The Duke smiles at me lustfully. ' He's mind is on other things. Those young loins   
long for the next conquest.' I stifle a shudder. I can guess what the Duke is thinking. Lustful I may be, but   
not for the likes of Duke Hesker. Fat, greasy, with thinning grey hair, he is definitely not my taste!  
' That may be the case but he still must learn his past.' Twitters Ostotho. He spreads his arms, motioning to   
the vast number of oil paintings which hung on the wall behind him. ' You have a proud and noble   
heritage,Your Majesty, and it is your duty as heir to the Transylvanian throne to know it.'  
Lady Ustica gazed at me through her spectacles. ' Well, you know what they say? The Furter males don't   
have the brains of the females! He's just like his father, obsessed with pleasure of the flesh! And look what   
happened to him. Stabbed by a treacherous love nymph, in his own bed even.'  
My mother looked slightly hurt. I can't tell if it's because of what Ustica said about me or my father. I   
never knew my father, he passed from this life when I was very small. I only know him from what Mother   
and Ostotho have told me. I gaze at the portrait of him which hangs on the wall. I have inherited his   
piercing violet eye and chiselled bone structure but have my Mother's lush, dark hair. My mothers' elegant   
voice cuts into my thoughts. ' Hesker is right.' She states ' My son is but a child. He has a lot on his mind   
at present. It is his tutor's responsibility to make sure he knows these things. Send for Riff-Raff.' Gunta   
clips his heels and bows ' Yes, Your Majestic one, I shall fetch him at once.' He crossing the chamber to   
the large, orate doors. As he pasts I mouths ' I want you' playfully. Ostotho notices me this time and shake   
his head. ' Right.' He sighs, standing up again ' As you seem to have forgotten all I've taught you, we will   
start at the beginning. The Transylvanian class system.' I let out a groan and even my mother looks bored.   
Ostotho stand and leans on the table. ' Now, Your Majesty tell me if you can, who is the Head of State of   
this fare planet of ours?'  
Easy, this I know! ' Mamma!' I say clear and sure. Ostotho groan and runs a hand down his face. ' Her   
title, what is her title?' he mutters through gritted teeth . I nod in realization, I can appear such a bimbo at   
times! 'Now, Don't tell me, it's on the tip of my tongue. My mother's title is…….. Her Supreme   
Majesticness and Divinely Appointed Guardian of Transylvania Queen Amethyst. Am I right?'  
Ostotho looks a little surprised at me knowing this. I recline and allow myself to look slightly smug.   
' That's quite right. ' Ostotho states pointing at me. ' She as the first born of a first born Furter, is the   
moral, spiritual and political leader of every man woman and child in this nation. ' The old man raises his   
eyes to the celling of the Great Chamber and gazes at the golden carving of Our Holy Mother which   
watches over us. 'She, like everyone in the know universe, was born from the womb of the Mother   
Goddess, Rai. It is Rai who determining the destiny of us all, and gives each soul it's rightful place in   
society. She has seen it fit to bless the Furters most greatly and you are forever in Her service. ' Ostotho   
closes his eyes and stands silence for a moment. I am slightly worried that Ostotho himself has gone to join   
Rai but then his eyes snap open and he continue his speech.   
' Now, if Queen Amethyst , your mother is the head of Transylvanian society, who is the next in line? '  
I sigh, reluctantly, I know this part too well, having had it drummed into me since I was five years old.   
' That would be me I guess, Prince Francis Furter Prince Absolute.' I feel a heaviness inside me, like a   
lead weight. Yes, I know my title all right, my duty to my planet. It hangs like a chattel around my neck.   
No-one seems to understand the burden I'm under, how I long to choose my own path in life. I think about   
the ruby birds my mother bought me for my last birthday, they sat in the silver cage in my bedroom for   
months, huddled together like two scarlet pompoms quivering whenever I tried to pet them. Their song was   
so beautiful and yet so sad. I got into so much trouble when mother found out I took them down to the   
palace gardens and open the cage door. She didn't understand why I had to free them. For the love of Rai,   
why doesn't someone open my cage and let me fly away?   
' Quite right. ' twitters Ostotho. ' When it's your mother's time to return to the celestial embrace of Rai,   
you will take your rightful place on the Transylvanian throne as the 500th ruler of Transsexual. '  
' Yeah, but what if I don't want to? ' I ask nervously ' What if I'm no good at being king? Can't someone   
else do it? You're so old and wise, wouldn't you make a better ruler? '  
Ostotho splutters and throws his hands up. ' It is not a case of whether you want to do it or not, you don't   
seem to comprehend what I telling you. It is you destiny to be king. Rai has placed your soul in the body of   
a Furter, you should be greetful. Many a lowly underling in the dank filth of own society would give their   
eyes to live your life for just hour. But they have unworthy souls, dirty and evil. You must set a example to   
all Transylvanian kind . '  
Ostotho voice softens slightly. ' I know that what is expected of you seems immense. I know your very   
young, but that's is why the Upper Council exists, Duke Hesker, Lady Ustica and I are here to guide you.   
We have tutored your mother when she was your age, we have given her fair and just advice throughout her   
life and we will do the same for you. '  
Lady Ustica lent forward in her chair and gazes at me with pale blue eyes. ' You are the seed of all   
Transylvania. ' She says gently. ' Allow us to nurture you. Shower you in our knowledge and you will   
blossom.'  
I lower my gaze and sigh deeply. I feel such a disappointment to everyone, maybe I should try hard. ' I will   
do my best in the name of Rai. ' I murmur quietly.   
Just then the door swings open and Gunta enters with my tutor, Riff-Raff close behind. Gunta turns to my   
mother, ' Riff-Raff Alucard, Royal tutor and guardian of Prince Francis, Your Majestic One. ' He   
announces as Riff-Raff bows deeply. I smirk; Riff is such a stuffy old buffoon his humbleness amuses me   
no end. ' Your ever faithful servant, Your Majesty. How may I be of service? '  
My mother clasps her hands in front of her. ' Riff-Raff,' she says abruptly ' I understood you were teaching   
my son his family history, why doesn't he know it?'  
My guardian shuffle and looks uneasy, ' I do my best, my Queen, but the fact of the matter is Prince   
Francis doesn't listen. Why, only last night I told him to study and this morning I found out he had slipped   
out his bedroom window and spent the entire evening in a bar.'  
I grin knowingly. What Riff's says is true, well you're only young once. My mother looks furious, I thank   
Rai that I'm not the only one in trouble. ' It's is your duty to make sure he doesn't 'slip out'. I trust you   
with my son's well-being, when in your care he is your responsibility, Riff-Raff. Anything could have   
happened.' She leans forward and glares at Riff. ' And if it does, I would have you hung, beheaded, drawn,   
quartered, minced up and fed to the Royal horses !'  
Riff bows his head submissively, ' I understand Your Majestic One. It shall not happen again. '  
I wiggle in my seat and grin ' Riff-Raff's in trouble, Riff-Raff's in trouble.' I sing quietly. My guardian   
glares at me over his shoulder. I stick my tongue out in defiance, I don't care, what can he do to me?   
Ostotho approaches Riff and stares at him as if he were a piece of dirt, ' You see, Prince Francis, this is   
exactly what I mean. This sorry individual is a perfect example of why the Furters need to show the lower   
classes how to live. It is this slackness and ignorant that displays to all Transylvanian kind why the Furters   
are superior. '  
My mother nods and applauds slightly ' A perfect illustration Ostotho, but I believe that's quite enough   
lessons for one day, you and your fellow Council members are excused. Riff-Raff, you too may go about   
your business but don't think I have forgotten this incidence, you are docked a week's pay, be greatful it's   
not more.'  
Riff bows once again and scuttles out the door. The members of the Upper Council follow him one by one   
leaving me and my mother alone.   
I being to collect my notes and turn to leave when I hear my mother's clear elegant voice call me. '   
Francis, walk with me back to my chambers. ' I groan, damn, I knew I was going to get in trouble for   
sneaking out! My mother steps down from her throne and crosses the marble floor towards me. Her flowing   
sea green robes and long dark hair billow around her as she approaches and I can't help but be reminded   
she is not only my mother but my ruler. She reaches my side and slips a slim pale arm around my own.   
Silently we leave the court room and proceed down the long passage that leads to her quarters. I am   
nervous. I know any moment she will begin to lecture me on how inappropriate it is for a Prince Absolute   
to be hanging around in bars. I gaze down at that regal face with it's milky skin and azure eyes framed with   
dark lashes and notice, for the first time the tiny lines around her eyes and mouth. A strange feeling creeps   
over me, I realise that I am looking down at my mother, that I'm towering at least four inches above her. It   
seems odd and slightly sad that this is the woman who once could cradle me in her arms as she sung to me   
a lullaby. I can remember when this gown, that long ebony hair, those kind, loving eyes, had been my   
world. In her arms I felt so safe and warm, I couldn't believe that there was anything but her in the   
universe. And now she seems so small and frail.   
' I know why you slipped out last night. ' she says finally keeping her eyes straight ahead.   
I tense, here it comes, the lector. ' I know, Mamma ,' I sigh ' It was wrong of me, it won't happen again'  
My mother turns to me and smiles gently, ' You don't think I realise do you? What's it like to be young.   
But I remember.' A dreamy look comes over her face. ' When I was your age, oh the things I would do! I   
once disguised myself as an erotic dancer and performed at Mantel's, that was a bar in town. My nanny had   
to hunt me down and literally drag me of stage!'  
I look at my mother amazed, it hard to picture someone so regal in a strip club. ' Really Mamma?' I ask  
My mother turns away from me and sighs ' That was over two hundred years age Francis. Before I had   
you, before I met your father Quarn. Things were so different then.' She stops in her tracks and turns   
towards me.   
' Forgive me Francis, I forget. I forget you are becomes a man, that you are no longer my baby boy.' She   
reaches up and cups my face in her hand ,brushes my hair with her fingertips. ' So beautiful. ' She whispers   
sadly ' So handsome , so strong and yet so naïve. ' She looks down at her hands ' Francis, you have   
reached the age when I must tell you about love. '  
I toss back my head and laugh. ' Mamma, I've been active since I was fourteen. I know of the pleasures of   
the flesh. '  
Mother takes my hand and smiles. ' You see, you are naïve!' she laugh quietly ' The desires you enjoy are   
lust. The Transylvanian body needs sex like it needs food and water, it means nothing but this, but love, the   
love of soul mates. ' she begins to fiddle with the golden ring on her finger ' Our Holy book speaks of   
when Rai created the Transylvanian race. It says She took the stars from the heavens and split each one in   
two making one half male and one half female. It is written that in each of us is a longing to find the person   
whose star we are born from, it's the only way to make us whole . Only the can sex blossom into new life   
and we can fully understand ourselves. '  
I bow my head. ' But how can you tell when you've met your soul mate. '  
My mother smiles up at me. ' You'll know, it's something deep inside. I knew when I met your father. ' she   
gazes away from me as if she is directly looking into the past. ' He was so handsome. ' she murmers ' Like   
a knight from a storybook. Tall, strong, he quite swept me of my feet. Yet I knew he would never hurt me,   
that he would always protect me and our children. ' Her voice trailed of at the end and I can see the tears   
forming in her eyes. ' I thought the universe had ended the night he died, I couldn't believe we were to be   
apart. I wanted to die too. ' She turns back to me and places her hands on my shoulders, ' But then I   
remembered he hadn't completely gone I still had part of him, our beautiful, baby boy. ' She smiles sadly.   
'He would've adored you, Francis. I'm so proud of you, going away to become a doctor. I'll miss you. '  
She puts her arms around me and holds me close. I return he embrace knowing that I'm the only thing she   
has left. ' I'll miss you too, Mamma. ' We pull apart and gaze at each other. I look deep into my mother's   
eyes and see the mixture of love and sadness there. ' Try and be good for Riff-Raff, Francis. I know you   
don't like him but he does his best. And I want you to take this. ' She slowly removes the gold ring from   
her figure and slips it into my hand. ' It has been wore by the last 347 queens of Transylvanian, I'm trusting   
you to find the 348th. '  
I grin, ' I'll do what I can. ' I murmer quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2 Biology and Chemistry

Chapter 2 Biology and Chemistry   
My medical journal and biology books rammed firmly under my arm, I push my way through the throngs   
of students that crowd the quad of Delta Medical University. All around me are young, intelligent men and   
women, laughing and chatting as they make their way to class. The sun shines through the crystal dome   
that encases the college and from the campus café, the smell of freshly grounded java and fruited breads   
waft through the air. I feel young and alive. This morning I left my guardian, Riff Raff back at my quarters   
and entered a world filled with endless possibilities. My stomach churns with nerves and excitement,   
Goddess Rai let me fit in. I spent nearly three hours picking out my clothes last night, I don't want to look   
like a prince, just a highly attractive and witty guy. I'm fairly happy with my choice, navy blue rubber mini   
dress with gold chain belt and gold bangles. The shoes however I'm beginning to regret , stilettos are   
wonderful but they do make your feet ache so!  
' Frankie, darling !' a falsetto voice rings above the babble of the crowd. I turn to see my oldest and dearest   
friend, Caulos DeMantio, waving frantically at me. Overjoyed to see him, I push through the swarm.   
Caulos is Ostotho great grandson and we have known each other since we were babies. In fact Caulos was   
my ' first' and we are like brothers. I reach him and we embrace.   
Caulos flicks back his shoulder length ginger hair. ' Frankie, you look fabulous, it has been an age, where   
on Transsexual have you been? The last time I saw you was at Mimi Pilklore's 17th Birthday orgy and that   
was six months ago !'  
I smile, relieved to see a familiar face. ' Well, you know how difficult it is for me to get out of the palace.   
'  
Caulos rolls his eyes and fans himself with the book his carrying. ' It must be awful for you, deary. All   
those servants waiting on you hand and foot, the best food, fine wines. Not to mention being every   
female's pin-up from here to the ice fields of Navero!'  
I slap his arm playfully ' Well, it does have it's down side as well. I'm meant to have a responsibility to the   
whole planet, and frankly it getting me down. '  
Caulos pouted his thin, maroon lips. ' Whatever. ' he sighs. ' Anyway you're here now, Delta University.   
You are going to have such a great time, I know it. Everyone here is so much fun, you're bound to fit in.   
I'll make sure of it. Say, a group of us are going to The Catacomb Rooms this weekend. They have some   
high quality love nymphs there, none of your street trash. Why don't you tag alone? I'll introduced you to   
the crowd. '  
I wrinkle my nose. ' I'll see what I can do. I'm being babysat by Riff-Raff. That's what I mean by there's a   
down side to being a Prince. '  
Caulos rolls his eyes ' Sometimes I get fed up with the elders, I really do. Speaking of which who's your   
tutor?'  
I glance down at my lesson plan. ' Some-one called Dr. Ravennesk. ' I mutter.   
Caulos groans ' Old Raving Raven ah? You're all right with him as long as you take him seriously. Has no   
sense of humour. I'll better let you go or you're going to be late. '   
We kiss each other on the cheek and go our separate ways. I am in a hurry now as I do not wish to be late,   
not on my first day. I dash down the long stone corridor quickly studying the name on each metal door.   
Finally I spot the one that reads Dr. Menthor Ravennesk, Biology and Reanimation. I take a second to   
straighten my hair and dress before opening the door.   
The classroom is a large, white laboratory with several slabs on which lay dead bodies ready for   
examination. About nine young people stand around the room in groups of two or three. In the centre of the   
room, behind a huge wooden desk sit Dr. Ravennesk. He is a gaunt man with a long black beard and   
ponytail. He looks up from his notes and stares at me with piercing grey eyes. ' You are 4. 002 minutes   
late, boy. Put on your gown and be sharp about it. ' flustered I reach for the last remaining green gown   
from the hooks at the side of the door and pull it on. Dr. Ravennesk watches me and when I am dressed   
motions for me to approaches the desk which nervously I do. He gazes up at me. This is not a good start. '   
Don't think for a second that because your Prince Absolute you can get away with tardiness in this class,   
Furter. '  
I bow my head. ' No, sir' I murmur.   
Dr. Ravenneck looks back to his notes. ' As you are so late, you have no choice in lab partner. You're with   
Phoenix Scarab, third slab on the left. ' he points a bony figure in the direction I should go and I turn to see   
my fate for the rest of the year. Then I see her and that image is to be etched in my mind for as long as I   
live. She has her back to me but even then I can tell she a beauty. A mane of long auburn curls tumble   
down her back and as she lifts them to fasten the ties of her surgeon's gown I see her long elegant neck and   
perfect profile. My eyes travel expertly down her body taking in every inch from that swan-like throat to   
her narrow waist and curvy hips finally take in those long, firm legs. Deep inside me I feel a lustful ache, a   
feeling that I normally only experience when looking at a man, but this woman is so divinely stunning I   
can't help myself. I want her!  
I approach slowly, preparing to turn on my full charm. Standing right behind her I suddenly raise my   
hands to the nape of her neck take the top tie from her figures and fastening it in to a bow. Aware of my   
present she spins to face me a look of surprise on her face. Her eyes meet mine and I am lost for a moment   
in two deep emerald pools.   
' Your Majesty !' she gasp, making a clumsy curtsy. ' I didn't expect, well, I was told you were arriving   
today, but not in my class. '  
I smile at her panic. ' Please, ' I purr sexily. ' Don't feel you have to treat me as a prince. It just Frank. ' I   
offer my hand.   
My new friend blushes scarlet and takes it. ' Mines Phoenix Scarab.' She giggles as I kiss her fingers. ' It   
means To Rise Again. '   
I case a lingering look over down the length of her body and the back up to those mesmerizing eyes. '   
From where I'm standing, ' I breathe, ' it is very appropriate.!'  
Almost reluctantly, she backs away and moves to the other side of the slab. The spell is broken, for now.   
Dr. Ravennesk clears his throat and begins the lecture. ' Ok, now that everyone's here we shall commence.   
As you're all aware this class is Biology and Reanimation. By reanimation we mean the bringing back to   
life of dead Transsexual or animal tissue by a long and complicated process. Not as I take it you all have   
had basic training in biology so for your first exercise I would like you all to study the body in front of you   
and determine in your pairs the case of death and what organs, if any, could be reanimated. You may   
begin. '  
I smile at Phoenix. ' No doubt a heart attack when he gazed into those gorgeous eyes of yours. ' Phoenix   
grinned shyly and pulled back the sheet covering the corpse. ' Okay what have we got?' she says, sounding   
very professional. ' Male, around 150 years old. No outward wounds so we can rule that out. A lot of   
excess body fat, he couldn't very easily gone into cardiac arrest. ' I gaze at her impressed. Sexy and   
intelligent, a rare combination. ' You know your way around a body. ' I murmur, then add quietly. ' How   
about knowing your way round mine!'  
Phoenix look pleased with herself. Is she glad I'm impressed? ' Science is my life. ' she says ' It's all I   
have. I'm not that popular, that's why I was the only one left when you came in. '  
I place my hands on my hips and cock my head. ' Good but you've overlooked one thing. ' I take her hand   
and place it over the body's stomach. ' See, the abdomen's is swollen but hard. This man had an allergic   
reaction to whatever he last ate. It's poisoning . ' I am aware my hand is still covering her own, hers is so   
small and delicate under my figures. It feels as if I'm holding a baby animal, so fragile and warm.   
' Yes, ' she whispers timidly, ' you could have something there. ' Slowly she draws her hand from under   
my own and clears her throat. ' But that would of coarse mean the toxin would have passed throw the body,   
contaminating most of the main organs. The stomach, of coarse, heart, liver, kidneys perhaps the lungs.   
They would be useless for reanimation. '  
I lean forward over the corpse and stare deep into those bewitching eyes. ' You didn't mention the organ   
every Transsexual uses most. ' I murmur seductively. Phoenix's milky cheeks colour and she drops her   
gaze. ' It goes without saying that that would work again once the procedure took place!' She says, slightly   
uncomfortable. She turns away and begins to make notes on a pad.   
I laugh throatily, I like the way here mind works. I slowly make my way around the slab so once again   
I'm standing behind her. I curl my arm around and take the pen she's holding. ' I was thinking of the brain   
but I can see we do have similar interests !' I growl in her ear. Goddess, this woman arouses me! How I   
wish that we were somewhere private, so I could show her how I desire her! I am like a wild cat hunting its   
prey, it's only a matter of time before I strike! Phoenix spins to face me, her lush cherry lips inches away   
from my own.   
' What do you mean by that? ' she states confidently. ' From what I hear I'm hardly your type!'  
I groan and try to push my hips closer to hers. However she has her hand on my stomach pushing me away,   
not allowing me too close. ' Meaning? ' I breathe trying to keep my cool. I am beginning to think Phoenix   
isn't the shy lady of court she pretends to be, I like it!  
She runs the point of her tongue around those full, red lips of hers and I feel like I could melt. Am I the one   
doing the seduction any more? ' Well, ' she purrs, ' what with the handsome knights and the muscular sex   
slaves I read about you going with in the society pages, I assumed you would show now interest in a girl   
like me !'  
I inhale deeply and try to control the desire that is quickly hardening beneath the rubber of my skirt. I try to   
think of ice cold showers, Riff-Raff naked, long division, anything to calm myself. I can't! ' I was kind of   
hoping a kindly, beauty with hair of flame would straighten me out. ' I whisper huskily ' Look Phoenix, no   
more games! I want you and I think you know it!So after class how about you come back to my apartments   
and we could get to know each other better!'  
Phoenix smiled and runs a scarlet talon down my cheek. ' Empioctic fluid. ' she states assertively. She   
pushes me away and turns back to the body. I am puzzled for a moment then remember me are in class.   
' The brain, would have to be removed and injected with empioctic fluid before freezing. It's the only way   
of preserving memory. ' She grins triumphantly at me.   
I look flustered, I have misjudged this woman. No one has ever kept me waiting when I offer him or her   
sex. I should be insulted but I'm not. ' Um, yes, I guess that's right!' I say .   
' Ok. ' Dr. Ravennesk voice echoes through the laboratory. ' As everybody has seemed to have finished   
that assignment, leave the notes you have made by your dead bodies and open your books. We are reading   
Chapter One, The Origins of Reanimation. Barok LeHane, can you begin reading, please? '  
Still slightly disorientated I perch on the stool and open my book. I feel a bit dejected by Phoenix not take   
me up on my offer. Suddenly I feel a gentle hand on my arm. I look up to see those emerald eyes gazes at   
me. ' I need some time to change but give me an hour and I'll be there. ' she whispers   
  
  
Nervously I pour two glass of red wine and set them on the table. I gaze around my Royal apartments to   
make sure everything's perfect. The thick velvet drapes at the window are pulled to block out the midday   
sun and several scented candles are lit to give a sensual atmosphere. I don't know why I feel so anxious,   
I've done this many times before. I guess the fact that Phoenix didn't eager to mean with me add to my   
worry.   
A sudden rap on the door interrupts my thoughts. I stand straighten my black, satin gown and go to answer   
it.   
' Well, hello there handsome !' Phoenix steps inside pressing her body close to mine as she does. Once   
again I feel that lusty throb in my body. ' Hello beautiful, I was worried you weren't coming. ' I shut the   
door as she leans up and plants a soft kiss on my lips. She tastes of fresh fruit and I want more.   
' Now that would be rude!' she pouts sexily undoing the ribbon on her cape and shrugging it off. I gaze in   
awe at what's underneath. A long flowing white gown which is completely transparent exposing her curvy   
figure and ample breasts. In fact the only area not visible to my hungry eyes is her most female spot which   
is protected by a flounce of white lace which hang temptingly from her hips.   
She grabs me by my robe and pulls me closer . Her mouth almost on mine she murmurs ' Does His Majesty   
like what he sees? ' Too aroused to speak I nod. She kisses me once more and saunters over to one of the   
ornately carved chairs that stand beside the table and sits down. Picking up a glass of wine she gazes   
around my living-quarters. ' Nice digs. ' she says matter-of-factly. ' All the rest of us students get is four   
walls, a bed and a desk. But I guess that's one of the perks of being a prince. ' I take the other chair and   
recline, gazing languidly at her fabulous figure. There's no doubt about she is stunning ! ' One of them.' I   
mutter staring at those frilly panties.   
' But I didn't think you came here to discuss the furniture !Has anyone ever told you, you give out mixed   
signals? '  
Phoenix takes a sip of wine, swills it in her mouth and swallow. ' I'm careful, that's all. I like to be sure   
that a situation is worth getting in before I give myself over. I only do things if I benefit. '  
I raise my eyebrows. The girl's got confidence I'll give her that !In fact it turns me on even more. It's one   
thing to go to bed with a loyal subject, but quite another to sleep with someone who can handle themselves,   
handle me even! ' And you think pleasuring the Prince Absolute wouldn't benefit you? ' I asked fingering   
my wine glass .   
Phoenix tilts her head to one side allowing her auburn mane to tumble across her pale shoulder. She smiles   
and leans forward to touch my knee. ' I won't say that. ' she murmurs, running a hand up my thigh. ' I'm   
just not interested in politics that's all. And I know what they say about you !'  
I smile sexily and lean closer to this enchanting seductress. ' And what, prey tell, is that?' I groan breathing   
in her sweet perfume.   
Phoenix reaches up and strokes my cheek. Her caress feel so good on my skin, I can tell she's an   
experienced lover. ' That you just expect people to fall into bed with you just because you're their future   
king. I'm no love nymph; I don't have sex for money or power. I just like sleeping with people I find   
attractive. '  
A soft hand snakes its way under my gown discovering my right nipple and squeezing it mercilessly. My   
lips part and a quiet squeal of pleasure escapes. I want this woman to take me. I don't think I've wanted   
anything more. She barely touching me and already my loins are on fire! Her tongue darts out of her mouth   
and traces the outline of my lips before withdrawing between those glossy cherries. ' So let's make a deal. '   
she whispers, the tone of her voice letting me know she realises I'll do anything to have her. ' No politics,   
no hidden agendas, prince and subject. Just pure sexual satisfaction !Ok?' I nod and allow her to take my   
hand and lead me through to the bedroom.   
Once inside she pushes her soft warm body against mine and places her hands firmly on my pert, tight   
buttocks, squeezing them hard. ' You're very dominant, aren't you?' I breathe as she kneads my ass.   
' I had an idea that was the way you like your women. ' she replies stepping backwards. She takes a   
moment to look me up and down. ' Take the robe off, I want to get a good look at you !'   
Submissively I obey, it is a refreshing change to be the plaything of a woman. I shrug the silk from my   
body and stand there, naked, hands on hips, like an object for her to buy. Those penetrating emerald eyes   
travel down the length of my form devouring ever inch of me. I have never felt so bare and erotic in my   
life. My skin is a sheen of sweat, my loins are erect and throbbing but yet I don't hide any of it. Instead, I   
lean against the post of my bed, posing for her enjoyment. Almost unconsciously, begin to reach down and   
fondle myself to try and release some of the sexual tension I feel. Phoenix cocked a eyebrow as she   
watching me stroke my length, ' Oh Frank, ' she growl. ' So that's what you want!' Gently she steps   
forward and places her hands on my hips pushing me onto the satin sheets. I flop backwards, letting the soft   
mattress take my weight.   
Phoenix kneels between my legs, hands resting on my flat stomach. I gaze up at her, relaxed and happy. '   
So now what?' I ask, as if I didn't know. Phoenix smiles and stoops to kiss my belly. ' You do nothing, my   
lord. ' she whispers onto my hot skin. ' I'm going to take care of everything !' her soft hands and tender   
lips moves ever lower. My head slumps onto the pillows as her caress reaches my most sensitive place and   
I groan as a wet tongue probes around it like a sinewy serpent. I close my eyes and become enraptured in   
the intense flow of sexual energy that this woman causes to pulse through my being.   
  
  
I stretch my naked body and prop myself up against the pillows. ' That was amazing, Phoenix!' I sigh   
happily, opening my cigarette case and taking two out. ' If I knew it could be like that with a woman, I   
would have tried it long before!' I light the cigarettes and offer one to my new lover lying at my feet. I   
inhale on the other and fell all the tension in my body ebb away. Phoenix leans on her elbow, cigarette   
between those lush lips of hers, massaging the souls of my feet. ' Now that's a compliment, if I ever heard   
one. ' she states tickling my toes.   
I smile at her and pull back the satin sheets that cover her smooth tapered legs. I begin to stroke her toned   
calves. ' Phoenix I find you fascinating. ' I say bluntly. ' My first day at university and I meet one of the   
sexiest women I have ever seen. Not only does she look stunning, she has bags of confidence and knows   
almost as much science as I do! She doesn't seem that impressed I'm the Prince yet come back to my room   
and gives me some of the best sex I have ever had. And I have had a lot of sex!'  
Phoenix blushes and kisses my big toe. I recline and stare at her. ' I would like to get to know you better.   
Tell me about yourself. What makes you tick? '  
Phoenix throws back her mane of auburn curl and chuckles. ' There isn't much to tell. I live with my   
mother Cassandra Scarab; well I did until I came here. She a socialite, that's how I knew so much about   
you. ' she inhales on her cigarette. ' There is some political scandal regarding my late father. ' she adds   
slowly sounding almost embarrassed, ' it's nothing really but you know what people are like, who you are   
related to is so important. That's why I'm not popular. '  
I lean forward and shrug. ' Doesn't bother me. I like you, you seem intelligent and independent. I admire   
that in a woman. I think we could be good friends. Besides, ' I add coiling my arms round her waist, ' you   
are a demon between the sheets. I'm meeting some friends this Saturday, at the Catacombs Rooms, you can   
come if you like.'  
Her head slumps and she sighs. ' I'm not sure. ' I squeeze her tighter in my arms and nuzzle her hair. ' Oh   
pretty please with sugar and mauveberries on top. Then we could come back here and do whatever you   
want!'  
Phoenix cups my face in her hand. ' Oh all right,' she murmurs ' But only because you're so gorgeous !'  
I hear the door in the living room open and Riff-Raff voice intrudes on what could have been the start of a   
very enjoyable afternoon ! ' Prince Francis, are you there? I've brought you your lunch. ' I groan annoyed   
and end my embrace with Phoenix. ' It's my guardian, Riff-Raff. ' I explain getting out of bed and pulling   
on my gown. ' Quick, hide or.. ' Too late, my bedroom door swings open and in bursts Riff-Raff.   
My guardian stands in the doorway, mouth open and hands on hips. ' Prince Francis ! What are you up to!   
Your mother gave me strict orders. No love nymphs before six o'clock. ' I roll my eyes.   
' Riff, you're a fool. This is my lab partner, Phoenix Scarab. ' I smile knowingly at her. ' We were just   
studying biology together. '  
Riff taps his foot impatiently. ' Yes, ' he grins wryly ' and I bet I can guess what part of the body you were   
working on!'  
Phoenix climbs out of bed and pulls on he nightdress. ' It is a pleasure to meet you. ' she mutters   
uncomfortably as she offers her hand to Riff. Riff gaze at her and a glimmer of recognition passes over his   
face, ' I know you don't I?' he say slowly.   
Phoenix wave her hand dismissively ' I'm sure you are mistaken. ' She says making her way towards the   
door. She glances over her shoulder at me, ' I'll see about Saturday. ' she mouths  
Riff watching her leave. ' I must say,' he purrs ' She is a fine specimen, very appealing. But hardly your   
type I would think!'  
I pull my robe around me and stick out my chin. ' It is none of your business who I choose to sleep with,' I   
say trying to sound regal like my mother. ' May I reminded your, Riff-Raff, you are merely a servant and I   
am the Prince .So don't get above your station!'  
Riff smiles and bows. ' Yes your Majesty, I won't forget.'  
I nod. ' Well just make sure you don't.' With that I move into the living room. 


	3. Chapter 3 In The Catacombs Rooms

Chapter 3 In The Catacombs Rooms   
' May I take your cape, Your Majesty? ' the cloak check girl asks as I enter the Catacomb Rooms, popular   
wine bar and orgy parlour. I nod and remove my black and silver cape and hand it to her. I stare around the   
odd interior of the club. It is quite a unique place. The building itself is actually carved into the side of   
Mount Delta which is at the very centre of Delta City. The walls are made of solid rock and in places you   
can see tiny waterfalls trickle over their craggy surface. The place is bathed in a green-blue light from the   
flashing electric bulbs that are screwed into the ceiling and the haunting sound of traditional Transsexual   
music floats through the air. Around the nightclub are five or six raise stages on which small groups of   
scantily clad love nymphs gyrate provocatively to the music. The atmosphere is charged with sexual   
tension and fun.   
The cloak check girl goes to hang up my cape. ' Love nymphs are 50 Okindios for a lap dance or 100 if you   
want one to pleasure you. They're private rooms upstairs if you are shy about things like that, but they're   
another 50 an hour. ' she says ask if she's repeated it a million times before . ' The floorshow is at midnight   
if you're planning on sticking around. ' Politely I nod and enter the club.   
I push my way throw the crowds of people and the thick cigarette smoke searching for Caulos, but my   
mind is really on other things. In particular whether or not Phoenix is going to make an appearance. It's   
been nearly a week since we first met and I have seen her every day in class . I must admit the more time I   
spend with this bewitching woman the more I like her. There is the physical attraction of course, (I haven't   
slept with another person this week, I think it's a personal record ) but she is also amazingly intelligent and   
a pleasure to be with. Every lunchtime we have sat and talked for hours about different backgrounds and   
interests. I have learnt she developed her gift in science herself and spent much of her childhood in libraries   
which has given her a wide and fascinating knowledge of not only science but art and culture. She enjoys   
writing and painting , and like me loves the theatre and music. I have yet another learn however why she is   
so disliked by my fellow students and why she was so unwilling to come here tonight. I do hope she shows   
as I am eager to show her off to Caulos and the 'in' crowd.   
Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder it is Caulos. ' Frankie, darling there you are. I was wondering if you   
were ever going to turn up!' I greet him with a kiss. He passing me one of the two glasses of bright blue   
liquid he is holding. ' Deep Sea cocktails. ' he explains sipping his. ' Tastes delicious but, boy do they go   
straight to your head!' I glance around the throngs of young people all laughing and having a good time. '   
Where's your friends?' I ask.   
Caulos takes my arm and leads me over to a table. ' Over here. ' he says ' And you're love them, I've been   
talking you up all night. Like you need it, Prince Absolute!' He sits me down and introduces me to the   
couple sitting opposite. ' Frankie, I would like you to meet Zeela Waige and Terk Strandle. Zeela, Terk,   
this Frankie. '  
I gaze at the young man and woman across from me. They are a striking couple. Zeela, the female, is a   
petite, boyish individual with pointed, sharp features and almost interrogating blue eyes. Her thick ebony   
hair is styled into a fashionable bob and fastened on the left with a large silver lily. She is wearing a high   
collared cat suit that makes the most of her trim almost masculine figure. She sits poised and alert on her   
chair and I can tell by her open body language that she is a confidence young woman, almost cocky in fact.   
Sitting close beside Zeela with his are curled round her shoulder is the imposing bulk of Terk Strandle. He   
is a large, burly chap, even too strapping for my tastes, he looks like her could crush me. His head is   
cleanly shaven apart from a band of bushy brunette curls that run down the centre of his scalp. His skin in   
tanned to the colour of freshly brewed java and both of his tree trunk-like arms are covered with swirling   
tattoos of dragons and ancient designs. His face wears an unwelcoming scowl and to be honest his whole   
demeanour makes me nervous.   
Zeela extend a long fingered hand adorned with rings. ' Prince Francis! May I say what a pleasure it is to   
meet you. I was beginning to think Caulos was lying when he said he was friends with the Prince. ' Her   
voice is high and grating and I have a feeling it will quickly get on my nerves! But not wanting to seem   
rude I take her hand and kiss it. She smiles and coos. ' Such a gentleman! And so handsome too. The   
pictures they print of you in the newspapers really don't do you justice!' She turns to Terk who is watching   
the love nymphs provocatively dance on a nearby podium and elbows him in the ribs. ' Terk, say hello to   
the Prince, it's not every day you meet royalty!' Terk studies me with chocolate coloured eyes. ' Honour to   
meet you. ' her mutters finally. Zeela rolls her eyes and groans. ' You show no interest in anything, do you   
Terk? You spend all your time at that gym, working to become a palace guard and when you finally get to   
meet the Prince, you ignore him! I bet Prince Francis could teach you a thing or two about how to treat a   
lady, couldn't you Your Majesty? '  
  
Caulos throws me a knowing glance. ' I don't know about that Zeela, I wouldn't say you were Frank's   
type. If you know what I mean!'  
Zeela looks hurt and tosses back her hair. Caulos laughs. ' Zeela been having visions of being a royal   
consort, haven't you deary. I did warn her you preferred males. Terk's in with more of a chance !'  
I slap Caulos's arm. ' I can appreciate a woman as much as a man, Caulos and you damn well know it!' I   
smile shyly, ' In fact, the past week I have been enjoying the company of a very delightful young lady from   
my biology class. '  
Caulos raises an eyebrow. ' Really !' he says leaning closer. ' You didn't tell me this. She must be   
something to turn your head!'  
I sip my drink. ' Oh she is!' I state flicking back my hair. ' Stunningly beautiful, passionate and to cap it all   
highly intelligent. I've asked her along tonight !'  
Zeela light her cigarette. ' Well at least she sounds like she has some class. They let some awfully rough   
individuals in this University now, some are practically underlings!' she takes a puff of her cigarette.   
Suddenly Zeela seems to catch a glimpse of someone over my shoulder. Her body tenses and a expression   
of pure embarrassment is frozen on her face. ' Oh my Goddess !' she says through a fake smile, ' Speaking   
of the undesirable element, guess what the wild cat just dragged in. it's Phoenix !'  
Both Caulos and I look towards the door to see a very nervous looking Phoenix trying to push her way   
through the crowd who are making indecorous remakes at her as she passes. Zeela drums her fingers on the   
table. ' How did that traitor worm her way in her? ' she mutters . 'Scum!' snorts Terk. I gaze at my   
companions in confusion. ' What's wrong with Phoenix? ' I ask puzzled. ' She's the girl I've been telling   
you about. I invited her here!'  
Caulos looks at me out of the corner of his eye. ' Frankie, don't kid around !' he laughs nervously, ' a joke   
like that is in very bad taste !'  
I shrug and gaze at the three panic stricken faces at the table. ' I'm not joking' I say bluntly. ' I like her, she   
told me her father was involved in some scandal but it can't be that bad.'  
Zeela rests her long delicate fingers on her brow. ' He doesn't know. ' she sings her voice full of dread '   
Well I'm not telling the filthy tale!'  
Terk shifts in his seat. ' No time for that, her she comes!' I turn to see that Phoenix has reached are table   
and greet her with a warm smile. I don't care what the others think, I am going to make Phoenix feel   
welcome.   
' Phoenix dear, glad you could make it! You are looking gorgeous, may I say'  
Phoenix looks nervous but smiles and sits beside me. I am shocked to see the others consciously shift up   
the table away from her but try to ignore it. An awkward silence falls on the table. Aware of how nervous   
she must feel, I slip my arm around Phoenix's shoulders. ' So, ' I say trying to sound light hearted. ' Let me   
introduce you to everyone. Over here we have my best friend Caulos and this is Zeela and Terk. '  
Looking almost petrified Phoenix raises her hand in a small wave. ' Hello, ' she murmurs trying to sound   
happy. Her greeting is received with frosty hostility. Caulos mutters a unwilling 'hello' under his breath,   
Terk goes back to watching the love nymphs and Zeela grins a false smile. I take a deep breath, it is going   
to be a very long evening ! I glance at Phoenix and notice her hands are clasped firmly together to stop the   
shaking.   
' Would you like a drink?' I ask her hoping that it will calm her down. ' they do a very good deep sea   
cocktail here. '  
Zeela cocks her head and smirks grimly at Phoenix. ' Or would you prefer some Transylvanian blood? I   
know it's your family's favourite drink !' she snaps sarcastically. Phoenix grimaces as she takes Zeela's   
cruel words.   
' I'm fine, ' she murmurs trying not to shows she's hurt.   
Zeela leans on the table and smiles a pitiless smile. ' So you're the famous Phoenix Scarab, we all hear so   
much about. ' she hisses, her voice a mixture of honey and venom. ' What a surprise to see you here.'  
' I'm shocked you have the nerve to show your face after what your father did!' Terk adds his eyes narrow   
with contempt.   
I look at Phoenix, false smile firmly in place, body tense, determined not to let her feelings show and then   
glance at Caulos silently pleading him to say something to stop this wicked attack. But still Zeela   
continues.   
' Tell me Phoenix dear,' Zeela goes on her voice heavy with fake friendliness. ' How did you manager to   
wangle your way into University? Did mummy have to pay to get them to take you away from her?'  
I can feel Phoenix's body quivering with tears and frustration and feel my own anger grow. ' Okay Zeela, '   
I say quietly ' you've had your fun your little joke. Now leave her alone. That's a royal order.' I am   
suddenly filled with this uncontrollable rage that bubbles up inside of me. I don't know why I feel that I   
have to protect Phoenix, she doesn't mean any more to me than any other lover I have had. I just know   
what Zeela saying is unfair.   
Zeela cases me a glance. ' I'm sorry Your Majesty, ' she whispers. ' But you don't realize what this pitiful   
creature is. '  
Phoenix sits up straight and looks defiantly into Zeela's blue, hate filled eyes. ' I was accepted by Delta   
University because of my scientific ability and nothing more. ' she states firmly. ' I do not condone for a   
moment the actions of my late father but I will not be punished for them!'  
Zeela's mouth forms a cruel pout. ' You know what they say, ' she spits callously ' Evil runs in the blood. '  
This is more then I can take, I still cannot see what Phoenix has done wrong. ' Caulos, tell your so-called   
friend to back off !' I say pulling Phoenix into my arms.   
Caulos looks at look and raises his eyebrows. ' I'm sorry Frankie, but I have to side with Zeela on this one.   
You should be careful about the lovers you take. '  
Phoenix suddenly pushes me away and stands up. ' Your friend's right. ' she say, her brisk tone not hiding   
the sadness in her voice. ' It was wrong of me to come here. It's best that I leave, goodbye. ' With that she   
quickly turns and runs out of the club. I call after her but she's already gone.   
Zeela give a smug self-satisfied smile. ' Well, at least she knows her place. ' she states picking up her glass.   
I stare at her, ' How can you say that? ' I ask. I don't know why but seeing Phoenix upset hurts me. '   
Phoenix is good, intelligent woman. You don't even know her!'  
Caulos gently touches my arm, ' Frankie, we only doing what is best. You've been locked up in the palace,   
you don't know her history, who her father was !'   
I get to my feet, ' I don't care who her father was. I like Phoenix, she's my friend and you've offended her.   
' I look into Caulos's eyes. ' I'm sorry Caulos. I know you meant no harm but your friends should think   
before they speak. '  
I turn and begin to head out of the Catacomb Rooms into the deep, black Transylvanian night. Away from   
the phoney 'in' crowd to find Phoenix.   
  
  
' Hey good looking, fancy a good time? Only 20 Okindios and I'm all yours. ' The two street corner male   
love nymphs wrapped in cheep red boas heckle me. I turn my head and continue walking. For once sex is   
the last thing on my mind. I wrap my cape around me to try and block out the freezing wind. I am cold and   
tired and want to go home. So why am I compelled to traipse the streets of Delta City until I find Phoenix?   
I left the Catacomb Rooms over two hours ago and have been searching for her ever since. Why? I barely   
know her and yet I feel terrible about what happened tonight. It was me who invited her; I put her up to be   
ridiculed and insulted. How can I leave her alone and distraught wandering the streets?   
I turn the corner and find myself in a open, cobbled piazza, in to centre of which is a stone fountain . Beside   
the fountain sitting hunched and sobbing, is the figure of Phoenix. My heart fills with relief as I see that   
she's safe. I run towards he and sits by her side. ' Phoenix, thank Rai you're ok. I've been all over looking   
for you!'  
She turn to face me. Her mascara runs in black rivers down her cheeks and those emerald pools have been   
turn bloodshot and red. ' Please,' she sniffs ' Just leave me alone. It's not right for you to be seen with   
someone like, me . I don't deserve to be friends with the Prince Absolute. I'm just a fool. A stupid,   
common, unworthy fool. ' Her words deteriorate into huge sobs.   
Instinctively I put my arm around her heaving shoulders and try to comfort her. ' Zeela is a bitch. ' I say   
gently, stroking her curls, ' Take no notice of her. I'm sure whatever your father did won't get in the way of   
our friendship. '  
Phoenix looks at me amazed. ' You mean they didn't tell you ' she asks.   
I shake my head. ' No. I didn't want to hear it from them, they're not important. I want you to tell me. ' I   
take the red, silk scarf I am wearing round my neck and dip it into the fountain. Soothingly I wipe the   
black tearstains from Phoenix's face and let the cool water bring down the puffiness from around her eyes.   
Ashamed, Phoenix looks down. ' No. ' she sighs sadly. ' I can't. If I did then you would hate me I couldn't   
deal with that. '   
I take her hands firmly in mine. ' Phoenix, ' I say resolutely, ' I'm not leaving here until you tell what is   
wrong, even if we sit here all night. I promise whatever you tell me won't make me mad at you. ' It's odd,   
all my life I have been the one who was cosseted and protected but in this moment in time it feels so right   
for me to look after this woman. I feel this urge to wrap her up tight and hide her somewhere where no-one   
can be hurtful or spiteful towards her. I drape my cloak around her shoulders and shield her from the cold   
night air.   
Taking a deep breathe, Phoenix begins her story ' My father was born with an illness. ' she says slowly. ' A   
rare condition that drained him of all sexual desire. There is no known cure, but he attempted to live his life   
the best he could. In an effort to try and adapt to normal society, he began a brief affair with my mother. ' a   
sob catches in her throat. ' But one of the symptoms of his illness was that he had no control over whether   
he impregnated her. She conceived me ever though they weren't soul mates. ' she pauses wracked with   
emotion. ' Their affair ended shortly after I was born.'  
I smile gently and squeeze her close. ' A sick father? Is that what you were keeping from me? Such things   
can't be help. They're unimportant.'  
Phoenix gazes at me her eyes deep pools of sadness and hurt. She places a hand to my cheek. ' You haven't   
heard the worst.' She murmurs. I look at her and can tell whatever burdens her heart must be great. I rest   
my hand on her knee comfortingly I want her to know that right now she can share the darkest secret with   
me without feeling lonely or afraid.   
' You no doubt heard of the earth mission. ' she starts quietly. ' Ten years ago, a crew of explorers were   
send to the edge of our galaxy to investigate the small planet known as earth, to find if it was fit for   
Transylvanian life. My father was part of that team. He never returned. '  
She looks away as if preparing herself for me to be repelled. ' In their report the rest of the crew explain   
that he had begun an affair with an earthling, protecting her with such a passion he was willing to risk the   
lives of the others just to be with her. ' The tears beginning to fill her eyes again and her body shakes with   
emotion. ' His name was put on the list of Traitors and the story was in all the papers. Everyone knew,   
knew I was his daughter. They called me the spawn of Scarab, spat and hissed at me in the street. I was   
just a child, but I was punished for my father's crimes. I never had friends or playmates, people didn't want   
their children mixing with me, so I locked myself away with my books, where I was safe. ' The tears were   
flowing freely now as she curled over hugging herself for comfort. I feel as if I have been punched, I am   
full of anger, not at Phoenix but at the cruel individuals who have hurt her. No-one should be made to cry   
like this ! I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. Seeming in need of the warm and relief of my   
body, Phoenix buries her head against my shoulder and wails with a pain that cuts to my very soul. I can't   
help but wonder if this is the first time someone has every shown Phoenix compassion. I rock her like a   
child, hushing her sobs.   
' All I ever wanted, ' she whispers, her face buried in my hair, ' was to be accepted. I want to be a doctor   
and help people. I want people to see I'm not a bad person. But they never will, and now you hate me too.   
'  
I gently draw back so her face is level with mine and smile softly. Never has it felt so right to hold someone   
in my arms. ' Phoenix, I don't hate you. ' I murmur ' What is there to hate? You didn't choose your father   
and from what I hear you don't make allowances for his actions. The people who punish you are wrong.   
You have nothing to be ashamed of. '   
Phoenix has stopped weeping and places her arms around my neck. Suddenly I am no longer aware of the   
world around me, I only feel relief that she has stopped crying. ' You mean, you still want me as a lover?'   
she asks her finger playing through my thick locks.   
I lean closer and kiss her lightly on the lips. ' Of coarse I do, and more besides. ' I smile. ' I really do think   
we could become good friends. Look, I know it's hard to believe but I think we have a lot in common. I too   
had to live in the shadow of my family in a way. Everywhere I went its been Prince Absolute this, or Your   
Majesty that, I never felt people liked me for myself. When I met you and you said you weren't interested   
in me because of my station, it was so refreshing. I'm not prepared to lose that. '  
Phoenix's face brakes into a beautiful smile and my heart swells to see I have made her happy again. ' No-  
one has ever asked me to be their friend before.' She whispers happily. ' It would be an honour. '  
I kiss her cheek and get to my feet. ' Come on then, friend, let's go home. ' I take her hand and help her   
up.   
Together we stroll through the streets of Delta City as we make our way back to the University. I feel tired   
but happy as tonight I have realized that I don't need fake friends like Zeela and Terk. There are few people   
who will see past my title in my life and fortunately I have one by my side this moment. 


	4. Chapter 4 Danger In Our Midst

Chapter 4 Danger In Our Midst   
' Okay then, what do you think about this one?' I take the figure hugging scarlet gown of the hanging and   
hold it to my body. Phoenix wrinkles her nose in the way I have grown to find so comical and cocks her   
head to one side. ' I like the dark blue one with the silver spangles best on you. ' she replies.   
I place my hands on my hips and look haughtily ' You're only worried that all the hunky men will dance   
with me and not you. ' I say, pretending to look angry. Phoenix sees through my act and giggles.   
' Well, I'm not worried because I will be with the most gorgeous male in all of Delta University.' She purrs   
wrapping her arms about my waist and pulling me close. ' Come here and kiss me!'  
I look around the boutique ' Phoenix, we're in public. ' I chuckle as she runs her fingers up my spine. She   
lean against my body and her sweet breath tickles my face. ' Kiss me or I won't go shoe shopping with you   
after lunch. '  
Well how can I refuse an offer like that? I take her face in my hands and press my mouth to her soft lips.   
Her tongue darts out touching the tip of my own before withdrawing and reluctantly we brake apart.   
I gaze into her smiling face and find it hard to believe this is the same young women who ran out of the   
Catacomb Rooms in floods of tears a month ago. A month? Has it been that long? Since she confessed to   
me about her father and I swore to be her friend, time has flowed by. I knew that night that things would   
work out between us and they have. Phoenix and I have developed a understanding and camaraderie that   
transverses our social differences in a way I dared hoped. Our roles in the greater scheme of things may be   
vastly different but our views on life are so in tune conversation and friendship blossoms easily between   
us. In a way we share the same pressures, both the only child of our family, bought up by only our mothers.   
Both being prejudged because of our family history of what we are to become, me the future king and her a   
traitor, and yet desperately trying to assert ourselves as individuals. It is these similarities that has made us   
sympathetic to each others' worries and problems and has given us the freedom to be ourselves when we   
are together. I feel I could share anything with Phoenix without seeming ' inappropriate'. It has been so   
liberating for me to share my interests with someone as an equal without the burden of my title hanging   
over my head. We are hardly apart, went we are not in class working together or studying, we are   
socialising together. Phoenix has reopened my eyes to a world that was kept hidden from me when I lived   
in the palace. She has taken me to concerts and plays as well as discos and clubs. Every weekend is a new   
adventure and with her by my side I am always eager to experience it. She has even opened me up to the   
world of poetry through her own writings, they are quite beautiful and I have begun to dabble in composing   
a few modest verses myself, although I have yet to show anyone. Today however we are picking our gowns   
for the University ball which is held in a few weeks time.   
  
I hold up the two at arms length and try to make up my mind. ' Perhaps you're right.' I sigh hanging up the   
red one. ' The blue is more flattering. '  
Phoenix takes it from me and holds the soft material to my cheek. ' You make it sound boring and it's not.   
The shimmer of the silk brings out the violet in you eyes. ' She look at me with such a tender expression it   
causes something in me to stir. Not sexual or passionate but a intense feeling I can't begin to describe or   
even comprehend. There is a longing in her voice that seems to reach a part of me I never knew. Something   
inside me flutters. Embarrassed I turn away, why are my cheeks glowing?   
' Well, that settles it. The blue it is. ' I try to sound light-hearted as if the emotions that just past between   
us never existed. ' Come on, let's see in we can find for you. '  
I take her hand and we make our way through the racks of fashionable clothes. Suddenly Phoenix lets out   
an excited squeal. ' Frankie look. It's exquisite' I turn to see Phoenix gazing in awe at an outfit on one or   
the mannequin. I have to admit the dress is uniquely striking. The skirt is made from hundreds of leafs,   
each one cut from varying shades of green velvet and each embroidered with veins of gold thread. They   
tumble down in such a fashion it looks as if the dress is a living tree. The bodice is of the darkest olive and   
patterned with designs of flowers and birds in the most delicate silver and gold cotton interwoven with   
brightly coloured sequins in deep blues and purples.   
Phoenix steps forward, a dreamy expression on her face. ' It's wonderful. ' she breathes touching the soft   
fabric of the skirt. But then her face falls and she sighs. ' Oh but look at the price !800 Okindios, I don't   
have that money to spend on a dress. ' she turns sadly away. ' we'd better look somewhere else. '   
She begins to walk away. Suddenly I place my hand on her shoulder. ' Phoenix, ' I say gently, turning her   
back to face me. ' If you really like it, I'll buy it for you . '  
Phoenix smiles in amazement. ' Really?' she asks. ' Oh Frankie, no, no you mustn't. You're always   
spending money on me. ' She attempts to stop me taking my purse from my belt but I laugh and playfully   
grab her wrists.   
' Phoenix I don't mind, really, I like treating you !' It's true, I spoil her rotten. I just can't help myself, the   
look in her eyes when she finds a beautifully wrapped gift on her desk in class, or when a bouquet of   
delicately scented quisters (her favourite flowers ) arrives at her door gives me such a buzz. I know because   
of the cruel assumptions people make about her she has never been pampered the way women of her age   
should, anyone else with beauty like hers would be pursued by scores of lovers, but sadly Phoenix never   
has known that privilege. Therefore, I have made it my personal duty as a friend and a lover to indulge her   
beyond her wildest dreams. It's what any man of noble blood would do.   
She finally gives up the play fight and allow me to open my purse. ' You are too good to me.' She says as I   
summon an assistant and pay for the dresses. I turn to her.   
' Nonsense my dear Phoenix. I always make a rule of treating my favourite lovers and friends well. You   
ask Caulos, where do you think he got that diamond choker he's some proud of? That was a present from   
me. '  
I gently place my hand on her arm. ' Besides, if I'm going to be the handsomest man at the ball I want my   
partner to be equally as stunning. This gown will only flatter what Rai has blessed you with. '  
Phoenix blushes as I collect the bags our dresses have been put in. ' You certainly know what to say to a   
woman, Frankie. I'm surprised you don't have more female lovers . '  
I shrug and curl my arm round her shoulder. ' You keep me more than satisfied in that department,   
Phoenix.' I murmur in her ear as we walk out of the shop. Together we cross the open parade in which the   
shops are situated, the sun is shining and only a few individuals mill about going about their weekend   
chores. When we are in the shade of one of the shop canapés, Phoenix turns to me. ' I'm starving, can we   
stop for a bite?' she says stroking my cheek. I lean my body against hers and gaze at her through my thick   
lashes. ' Phoenix, you little sauce pot, in public? Well, it's not really my style but I guess we could pop   
down this alleyway and…. '  
Phoenix laugh and playfully pinches my cheek. ' Frank n. Furter, you have a one track mind. I meant food!   
There's a café just down here. My treat.'  
I chuckle and smile my agreement and we stroll along until we reach a small restaurant with tables and   
chairs set outside under parasols. I set down my bags and pull one of the seats out for Phoenix who settles   
herself down and begins to read the menu. I take the chair opposite her and recline my head feeling the   
warm rays of the sun on my face. We remain like that for a few moments, silence and content in each   
others company. Finally   
Phoenix lets out a small sigh. ' Everything looks so delicious I can't decide. ' she says ' What do you   
fancy, Frank? '  
I stop sunbathing for a second and look at her. ' You.' I say cheekily, smiling. Phoenix grins back at me but   
doesn't comment. ' I think I'll have the mauveberry fruited bread and a cup of java. ' she says resolutely. I   
go back to working on my tan. ' That'll do for me. ' I sigh. Phoenix calls the waiter over and places the   
order while I rummage through the shopping bags admiring my new outfit. ' I can't wait for the ball. ' I tell   
Phoenix excitedly ' I love a good party. Too bad we have to bring our guardians, Riff is really going to   
cramp my style.' I grin ' Maybe I can palm him off with your guardian, does Flick like men?'  
A frown forms on Phoenix brow and she looks away, she seems upset. I wonder what could be troubling   
her.   
' Phoenix? ' I ask taking her hand. ' Is there something wrong? I hope I haven't said something to offend   
you. '  
She looks uncomfortable and drums her fingers on the table.   
' It's not you.' She sighs stroking the back of my hand. ' It's, well, do you ever get the feeling when you   
meet somebody that they are, well, dangerous?'  
I laugh, this is so unlike Phoenix. On the whole she is such a happy-go-lucky person. ' No, ' I chuckle, '   
You know I always take people as I find them. What's bothering you? '  
Phoenix looks down and the sun light catches her hair making it appear as if it were spun gold. ' I used to   
do that too, ' she says sounding slightly disturbed. ' Until I met Riff-Raff.' She shudders.   
I cannot control my amusement. I lean back in my chair and giggle hysterically, Phoenix looks hurt and   
crosses her arms. Finally I manage to regain my compositor and wipe the tears from my eye. ' Oh I'm sorry   
Phoenix,' I giggle. ' I didn't mean to be unsympathetic, but I known Riff all my life he's a big old pussy   
cat! What on Transsexual makes you think he's dangerous?'  
Phoenix pouts angrily at me. ' If you are going to make fun of me, I won't tell you !' she says, tossing back   
her curls. I smile and take her hands in mine. ' I didn't mean to laugh at you, I'm sorry. Now tell me what's   
Riff's done to upset you. '  
Phoenix shrugs but relents and rests her elbows on the table. ' Nothing in particular,' she sigh, playing with   
my fingers, tickling them in the most enjoyable way. ' It's just every time he comes near me or even just   
walks in the room I get this horrible dark, almost evil atmosphere wash over me. It makes my blood run   
cold.' She looks away. ' It's like I can sense some awful malice in him. '  
I laugh gently and brush her auburn locks from her shoulder. ' That's just Riff, he's a naturally gloomy   
person. He doesn't like people in general, he's only happy when he's miserable. You'll get used to him   
after a time. '  
Phoenix shakes her head and knits her brows. ' It's more than that. I can't explain it. ' She looks deep into   
my eyes and I can see the real fear in her face.   
' I keep thinking he's capable of doing something terrible, sometimes I look at him and I see a gleam in his   
eye, like he planning something. ' she gives my hand a little squeeze. ' I also get the impression he really   
doesn't like you at all. The way he looks at you sometimes, makes me wonder what his really feeling. '  
I lean towards her and tenderly caress her cheek. ' You make be laugh sometimes, you really do. ' I say   
gently. ' I wined him up that's all, his job is to keep me out of trouble and I like getting in trouble. There's   
no hidden intent, if I was quieter and didn't go out as much, there wouldn't be a problem. But as long as I   
like enjoying myself and as long as Riff is responsible for bringing me up as a respectable prince there's   
bound to be some clashes.'  
Phoenix sighs and shrugs her shoulders. ' You're probably right, I'm being paranoid. I just never had a   
friend before now and I don't want to loss you.'  
She's looking into my eyes again. That same soft, affectionate gaze that causes my heart to swell and my   
stomach to feel like it's full of ruby birds fluttering about. Is this what friendship feels like? I have never   
felt this way when Caulos looks at me and I've known him all my life. I only met Phoenix a few weeks ago   
but there are moments when I feel she knows me like no-one else could.   
' You are not going to loss me. I wish you would stop worrying about me going somewhere and leaving   
you. ' I say this with such a certainty it surprises myself. I realize don't want to hurt Phoenix. ' Promise me   
that you will try not to think such things, I know they upset you and there's really no need. ' This time it is   
Phoenix who blushes and turns away. I see something in her eye, a look, an emotion she's trying to hide. Is   
it the same new, unsure feeling I tried to not show in the shop earlier? I want to reach out to her, ask   
whether her pulse is racing like mine. But I can't, I've always been an opened person, one who never   
conceals who he is or what he's feeling, so why does this new emotion make me want to hide away, what   
am I frightened of risking. All I know is I must be sure of it before I tell her.   
' Let's just forget it for now. ' I say gently, trying to cover my intense feelings. ' It's a lovely day. We'll   
finish our shopping and then we can go home and work on that report on reactor input that Ravenneck has   
given us. '  
Phoenix smiles a gentle, relieved smile. ' That's a good idea, I'm just being silly anyway. ' she says.   
  
  
With a sudden burst of energy Phoenix overtakes me and dashes up the last ten stairs outside of the Halls   
of Residence. She turns and watches triumphantly as I struggle up the steps in my brand new silver   
platform shoes. ' I beat you. ' she sings playfully as I scramble to the top, ' I knew you was bluffing when   
you said you could run all the way back here in those!' she giggles as I reach her and wraps her arm around   
my neck. I kiss her gently, pleased that the awkwardness of earlier seems to have been forgotten.   
Fortunately the remainder of the afternoon has gone without any sigh of uncomfortable emotions and I   
have managed to keep her from thinking about Riff-Raff. I drop my heavy shopping bags and give her a   
cuddle. ' Time to give you your prize then isn't it? ' I say, lifting her off her feet and swinging her round. '   
Upstairs, now!' Phoenix chuckles and rubs her nose against mine. ' Aren't we forgetting something?' she   
asks, ' We have homework to do !'  
I plant her back on her feet and groan. ' Phoenix, do we have to, I'm really not in the mood!' I stamp my   
feet like a disobedient child. ' I've had such a pleasant day and it would be so nice to finish it by getting   
naked with you!' I lean close to her and nuzzle my nose in her hair. ' I had the notion that we could go back   
to my room and jump in a nice cool shower together, all soapy and wet. If you're a very good girl I'll   
might let you play with my lufa!' Phoenix giggles and strokes a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. ' As   
pleasing as that sounds it won't get you past your exams, so it looks like we'll have to study instead. ' she   
laughs. She helps me collect up my bags and we make our way inside.   
As we begin to climb the stairs to my living quarters I hear another pair of footsteps clattering down the   
steps towards us. Around the corner come Riff-Raff clutching a piece of paper in one hand and my   
overnight bag in the other. His face is like thunder ! ' You!' he snaps at me barring our way. ' Where have   
you been? I've been trying to intercom you all afternoon !'  
I roll my eyes, this is all I need. ' I told you I was shopping with Phoenix. I didn't want to be disturbed stop   
I switched my handset off. And before you start, I was about to start my homework. '  
I can see Riff is furious, the vein in his temple has begun to throb the was it always does when he's in a   
fowl mood . ' Oh no you're not!' he sings, ' You are going to say bye-bye to your little friend and your   
coming back to the palace with me. Your Royal mother wants to see you urgently!' He thrusts the sheet of   
paper baring the Furter coat of arm of a lightening bolt, under my nose for me to read. It offers little   
explanation. ' To His Royal Highness Prince Francis Prince Absolute, You are requested to attend an   
emergency meeting of the Upper Council at once. ' it states, I look at Riff puzzled but before I can say   
anything Phoenix pipes in. ' What's it about?' she asks. Riff looks decidedly annoyed that Phoenix is still   
here. ' Lady Phoenix, with all due respect this is an affair of state and therefore none of your business !' he   
says firmly. ' Now kindly go on your way!'  
Phoenix eyes narrow with hate and she glares at Riff, hands on hips, she wasn't kidding when she said she   
didn't like Riff. I can tell Riff senses an atmosphere. ' Orders of the Upper Council. ' he says not so   
abruptly, as way of an explanation. ' Even I don't know what it is about ! All I was told was the Prince had   
to be escorted to the palace post haste. '  
Phoenix sighs as if to say ' I can't be bothered to argue' and shakes her head. ' Well a prince got to do what   
a prince got to do !' she says kissing me on the cheek. ' I hope it's not too boring. Goodbye. ' With that she   
leaves us and heads up to her room.   
Riff glances at his watch. ' Come on then.' He says grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. ' You can   
finish your homework on the way home. ' He bundles me into a waiting hover limousine and we speed   
away.   
  
  
I dash down the main corridor of the palace, quickly pulling on my purple robe of state over my clothes as I   
go. The journey from the University to the palace wasn't in fact that long, but to me it seemed a lifetime.   
The longer I had to think about it the more anxious I grew about what this assembly is going to be about.   
All I know for sure is that whatever it is, it has to be very important for the council to call on me. I dislike   
matters of court and my mother knows this, she would not call on me if this was not a matter of grave   
consequence. I've been running through all of the possible events that might call for my presence. War with   
another planet? A disaster somewhere on Transsexual? It could of course be the one event I have been   
dreading all my life, has something happened to my mother? Am I about to be told the time has come for   
me to take the throne? I try not to even consider it. The loss of my dear Mamma and the responsibility of   
being king is something that scares me more than I dare think about.   
I reach the large wooden door of the Chamber of Government and steeling myself for the worst, enter. The   
first emotion I feel upon entering is an overwhelming relief of seeing my mother, alive and well, sitting at   
the head of the great circular table. This is followed quickly however, but fear when I see the serious   
expressions on her face and the faces of Ostotho and Lady Ustica who are also present. There is something   
very wrong about this scene and it takes me a few moments to work out what it is. I glance at the doors,   
they are locked from the inside but there isn't a guard in sight, Riff-Raff too had vanished shortly after we   
arrived at the palace. There's something else, the seat that should be occupied by Duke Hesker is empty.   
Nervously, I take my chair, ' What's happened? ' I ask trying to hide the fear in my voice. ' Where's the   
Duke|? '  
My mother looks at me an expression of concern and worry in her dark rimmed eyes. I can tell if we was   
not in such a formal setting she would rush forward and hug me. ' Francis, ' she says her regal tone trying   
to disguised the bothered voice of a mother, ' Duke Hesker was stabbed last night.'  
I feel the as if I've been punched, this was the last thing I expected. My head swims and I grip the table for   
support, I think I'm going to throw up. Murder? In the upper council? It is inconceivable ! ' Mamma, surely   
he's not dead? ' I ask. My mother looks away, too upset to answer. Ostotho turns to me. ' Your Majesty,   
Duke Hesker is at present in Delta Hospital, his condition is critical but there's a good chance he could   
recover. The woman who attempted the murder was caught by the guard and shot on sight. She was a   
underling love nymph.'  
My mother seems to have regained composure by now.   
' But surely, ' I ask ' If Duke Hesker is going to be okay and the attempted murderer has been caught, there   
is nothing to worry about . '  
My mother looks distraught and turns toward Lady Ustica who nods sadly. I feel the uneasiness in my   
stomach grow. Slowly, Lady Ustica reaches under the table and products a small, black cube about 1 inch   
square. I recognize it at once, it is a holomessage, you can get them in any of a number of public booths in   
the city, a electronic chip that records a short 3D message. My mother wets her lips and takes a deep   
breathe. ' This arrived a few weeks ago. At the time we dismissed as just a silly prank and therefore didn't   
tell you, but following what happened to Hesker last night we has realised we must take it seriously. Lady   
Ustica play the message. '  
With a grim expression on her face, Lady Ustica pressed the top of the holomessage with her delicate   
finger. I watch as a fan of light shines from the cube and the image is revealed. The picture has been   
interfered with electronically so the sender is just a black outline fill with coloured flecks. It speaks. '   
Queen Amethyst, ' it states in a voice, which too has been distorted as to hide the identity of the owner. '   
this comes as a warning. I am a member of the River of Nights Dreaming. We are the voice of the people   
who live under your cruel regime. We are cold and starving, whilst you have food to spare; you spend your   
days socialising and partying, we work day and night to survive; you have sex for pleasure, our women sell   
there bodies to by stale bread for their little ones; you live in a palace, some of us are lucky if we have a   
mud hut to call our own. Our old are crippled by the whips you used to beat them when they are too frail to   
serve you. Our young women are diseased and abused from your sexual gratification. Our children are   
dying because there is no health care for them. The only way to save your people is to relinquish some of   
your power and help us create a free planet for all of us. The people of this planet have suffered long   
enough. I am asking you peacefully, step down as queen and help us form a democratically appointed   
government. ' The mechanical voice grew deep and threatening.   
' The River of Nights Dreaming will stop at nothing to set those that you call underlings free. If you do not   
give us a public sign of your cooperation with two week, we will take this as a hostile gesture and proceed   
to hunt down and kill you, your son and all the members of the Upper Council . Anyone who tries to stop   
us will also be killed. Do not take us lightly, do not think you can stop us. Our numbers grow by the day,   
you may catch a handful of us but the whole is greater than you can imagine. Some of our members even   
work in your household. You have two options; abdicate or die. You have two weeks. ' With us the light   
beam disappears. A cold feeling runs through my body. It's as if I have just witnessed my own murder. I   
want to cry but that would make me seem like a child. ' Mamma, ' I whisper, my voice husky with fear. '   
What are we to do?'  
My mother gazes at me with eyes filled with love. ' Have no fear, little one. Your life is safe. Many a   
time in our family's history have people tried to defeat us, all have failed. I shall not allow these rebels to   
threaten my life or that of my precious son. I shall not give up what is rightfully mine. We have a plan. '   
She turns to Ostotho and nods. The elderly sage looks towards me.   
' Your Majesty, what we are about to discuss must never leave this chamber. I ask you to prepare yourself   
for news that will change your destiny forever.' He takes a deep breath. ' Do you remember when you   
were very young, your mother talking about something called the Earth mission ?'   
My stomach tightens. Have they found out about Phoenix? They wouldn't stop me seeing her would they? I   
try to sound calm. ' I read something about explorers going to an alien world and one of them being name   
as a traitor. But wasn't that abandoned? '  
Slowly Ostotho continues ' It was put on hold. We have just resumed it. Our scientists are going through   
the notes, preparing a ship, researching the planet's geography. We are doing this because. ' My mother   
puts her hand up to stop him. Though she is trying hard to control them, tears are welling up in her eyes. '   
Francis, ' she croaks ' You are going to be sent to earth, permanently. '  
The world seems to stop, all I can here is the pounding of my heart, I cannot begin to comprehend what is   
happening. It's all moving so fast, this morning I didn't have a care in the world now I've just been told if I   
wish to live I must go to another planet. My hands grasp the arms of my chair for support and my mind   
races with a million questions. ' How long have I got? ' I say quietly . My mother has here face in her   
hands sobbing, unable to answer. Ostotho looks sadly at me. ' Honestly , Prince Francis, we don't know. If   
we can find the ringleaders of River of Nights Dreaming it might not happen. We are going to up the   
security around you and keep you on this planet as long as we can, but if things get too dangerous you will   
be given 24 hours to pack up and leave Transsexual. It could happen tomorrow, in a months' time, a year,   
two years, we can't tell. Are you okay? '  
A strange peace has come over me, funnily enough I am okay. It's almost as if my whole body has gone   
numb. I know I have a choice about how I deal with this situation. I can look at it as the end of the world or   
as an exciting new adventure. If I'm going to survive this I must look at it as the latter. ' May I speak to my   
Royal mother privately for a few minutes. ' I ask surprised by the calmness in my voice. Ostotho and Lady   
Ustica look at each other. ' It is understandable, ' says Ostotho and he and Ustica leave the room.   
I gaze at my mother, her face buried in her hands. Sadly I make my way around the table and kneel beside   
her. I have never seen my mother like this before it's scary. She's always so poised and calm. I put my   
arms round her and comfort her. ' Mamma please, please don't cry. ' I beg stroking her long dark hair. '   
We are going to be okay. ' Slowly my mother lifts her head and gazing at me with red rimmed eyes.   
' Francis, my baby, I am so frightened. I honestly don't care if the rebels take me, it's you I'm worried   
about. '  
She rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. ' I am so old, ' she says wearily ' What good am I?   
But you, you have your whole life ahead of you, you don't deserve this. '  
She opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. ' I had so many plans for you. I wanted to see you become a   
doctor like you always wanted, I dreamed you would find someone special a beautiful kind lady who would   
loved you for the wonderful person you are. I longed to hold my first grandchild in my arms.' She looked   
away, her eyes dry as if there were no more tears left in that. ' Now I don't know what's going to happen to   
us.'  
I gently turn her face towards me and gaze into those sapphire eyes, eyes so like my own. ' There is still   
going to be time for all of the, Mamma. We got to believe that or we're lost. '  
My mother's lips form into a small, sad smile. ' You're right Francis, we Furters have got to be strong, as   
we always have. We must show these upstarts that our Royal house isn't threatened by petty violence.' She   
takes my hand and gives it a little squeeze. ' You're a good boy, Francis, with wisdom and bravery beyond   
your years. You handle this like a true prince. '  
I grin at her. ' What can I say? I learnt from the best. I love you, Mamma and I hope one day I will be as   
great a leader as you.'  
My mother laughs softly and wraps her arms around my neck. ' I'm sure you will and I love you too, more   
than anything. You're my sunshine. '  
I feel a warm glow inside of me. I know, whatever happens with the rebels, as long as I have my friends   
and family I'll be okay. I draw back from her embrace and gaze into her face once more. ' Are you sure   
you'll be alright if I go back to college? I don't want to leave if you would prefer me not to. '  
She sighs and gently combs her fingers throw my hair, ' I'll be fine, no, you go ahead, I wouldn't dream of   
keeping you from your studies. Just be extra careful. I'm despatching a private guard to protect you. He's   
been given express orders to watch you like a hawk. '  
I cock an eyebrow quizzically ' Is he cute? ' I ask.   
My mother bursts out laughing. ' He's a 300 pound, 200 year old who's been castrated. He is also mute   
and is a highly trained surveillance expert! He's name is Viker. '  
I smile and tilt my head. ' So I take it he wouldn't find me attractive !' I joke.   
She pinches my cheek playfully. ' I know what you're like with guards Francis. One glimpse of rippling   
muscle and your all over them like a rash! I picked Viker special so you couldn't distract him !'  
I pout and my mother giggles and for a moment all our problems are forgotten. I say a secret prayer to Rai,   
please let it always be like this. I love my mother so much, don't let those evil underlings take her from me. 


	5. Chapter 5 Furters Don’t Romance

Chapter 5 Furters Don't Romance   
Leaning back in my seat I gaze at the pad resting on my knees and gnaw the end of my pen. Standing   
behind me arms crossed, Viker looks over my shoulder at what I'm writing. Slightly annoyed at his prying   
I glare at him,   
' Do you know anything about reanimation? ' I retort crossly, tapping my pen on the paper. Viker shakes   
his head and his chubby jowls wobble.   
' Then kindly mind your own business and let me study. I've got to finish this essay !' Viker shrugs and I   
turn back to my work. From the other side of the library table, Caulos looks up from his work and chuckles.   
' Your new friend doesn't say much, does he? ' he smiles. I frown and cross out the sentence I have just   
written.   
' He isn't my friend. ' I state grumpily. ' My mother sent him to nanny me !' Okay this a half-truth but I   
was given strict instructions not to tell anyone about last Saturday's meeting. The last week has been a   
living Hell for me. At first, it was kind of fun having my personal bodyguard to follow me around but the   
novelty quickly wore off. Viker has been given orders to escort me everywhere and I do mean everywhere!   
From the moment I wake to when I crawl into bed at night he is at my side and it is very frustrating. I do   
get some privacy for some of the more intimate parts of my routine but Viker's never far from my side   
looking out for potential assassins. This is part of the reason that I feel, shall we say ' tense'. Viker's   
constant presents has meant that I have been unable to enjoy certain pleasures. It is very difficult to reach   
that point off carnal bliss when you know any moment an overweight silent killing machine is going to   
burst in and interrupt that special moment. To be fair this hasn't actually happened but the very thought of   
it has a tendency to hinder my performance! The fact of the matter is, when it's come to the moment of   
truth, over the last week I haven't managed to do what should come naturally. Most of my lovers have been   
very sympathetic, Caulos and Phoenix in particular, but I don't want it getting out, it could ruin a very well   
earned reputation!   
Of course, my personal problems aren't the only thing praying on my mind. The whole deal with the River   
of Nights Dreaming has been haunting me so much so I haven't been able to concentrate on anything much,   
least of all my coarse work. It is a horrendous thought that somewhere there are people who long to see me   
dead. I have always considered myself as a likable and open person, I cannot understand why anyone   
would hate me with such intensity. It has made me suspicious of nearly everyone. The woman who served   
me my dinner, the street vendor that I past on the way to college, strangers who hold eye contact a moment   
too long. What are they plotting? Do they despise me? I cannot relax. Only one person calms my nerves,   
soothes my spirit and that is Phoenix. Don't ask me why but her very presents makes me feel at ease. She   
has been such a rock to me, never seeming to mind if my passion cools when we embrace. She just   
instinctively knows what to do to ease my worries, sometimes she reads me her poems, others we will sit   
together in the campus gardens whilst she plays a sweet melody on her violetar; when I feel particularly   
stressed she will suggest a relaxing massage and seem to rub away my problems with her tender hands and   
fragrant oils. But today we are apart, she has to visit her mother but is coming back tonight and I am   
looking forward to it.   
' Okindio for your thoughts? ' Caulos's voice brings me back to the real world.   
I throw my pad down on the table. ' Oh I can't work!' I say angrily. ' I'll do it later.'  
Caulos gives me a sly smile and his chocolate coloured eyes twinkle. ' You know very well what I'm   
talking about and it's not homework !What's bothering you? Come on Frankie, you know you can tell me   
anything. '  
I blush slightly and lean forward a so Viker can't hear. ' If it's about in the shower this morning, the water   
was cold and I was up very late the night before !'  
Caulos shrugs and looks happy. ' That among other things, ' he says. ' You've been acting weird and   
moody all week. What's upset you? '  
I try and look happy so he won't guess that I'm lying. ' Nothing,' I say and then attempting to change the   
subject add, ' I wonder when Phoenix is going to be back?'  
Suddenly Caulos throws back his head and laughs. I look puzzled and wonder what tickling him.   
Recovering from hysteria, Caulos wipes his eyes. ' Well that answered my question and I was right, I knew   
it !'  
I sigh and look at him wearily. ' And I'm the one who's acting weird?' I say rolling my eyes. ' Okay tell   
me, what's the big joke, no doubt it's the one about the prince and the traitor. I told you I don't care who   
her father was!'  
Caulos smiles knowingly at me. ' Not exactly. Come on Frank, don't tell me you don't realize !' He pauses   
and regards the baffled look in my eyes. ' Oh that's so sweet!' he coos leaning forward and pinching my   
cheek. ' It has occurred to you yet!'  
I am getting quite irritated now. I cross my arms and glare at him. ' Caulos, either you tell me what you're   
gibbering on about or I get Viker to wipe that silly grin off your face. '  
Caulos smiles to himself for a second and then decides to enlighten me. ' You Francis Furter, king of the   
one night stand, the man who thinks romance and sentimentality is stupid and unnecessary, are falling   
hopelessly in love, with a female no less !'  
My mouth drops open. I can't believe it ! Is that what people are saying about Phoenix and me? Okay   
we've been seeing a lot of each other and she's a good friend but love? ' Don't talk ridiculous !' I say   
defiantly. ' Me, in love with Phoenix? You, my dear Caulos, are definitely a few sequins short of a corset!   
Whatever gave you that idea?'  
Caulos reclines in his chair and grins smugly. ' Oh yeah? Well I've been watching the pair of you and I   
have proof you two are smitten with each other. Shall I start? '   
I place my hands on my hips and toss my hair back. ' Say what you like ducky, I know you can't prove a   
thing!'  
Caulos looks confident. ' Okay. Symptom of the love bug number 1, you're always buying her thoughtful   
little gifts just to see her smile. '  
I cross my legs. ' Honestly Caulos, is that the best you can do? I buy all my friends presents. I bought you   
chocolates yesterday !'  
Caulos joins his hands and rests his elbows on the table. ' Yes but not romantic, special, gifts that you pick   
just for her. Remember that antique, gold bracelet you gave her last month? You dragged me round ever   
jewellers in Delta City, just to find something you knew she would love!'  
' Ha,' I laugh. Mind you, it is true. I remember doing it. She just was looking so depressed that day I   
wanted to cheer her up. She was so pleased with the bracelet, it was wonderful to see her eyes light up. But   
what does that prove? ' I only choose it because the gems were the same sparkling green as her eyes !'  
  
Caulos points an accusing finger at me and I know I've allowed my defence to drop. ' Love bug symptom   
number two, you are constantly making soppy comments about how she looks. Her hypnotic emerald eyes,   
skin like ivory, her soft ginger hair.'  
I glare at him, this is getting annoying, I know how I feel about Phoenix and it isn't love. We're just best   
friends. ' Her hair isn't ginger it's auburn !' I state angrily. I should know, it's the way I always spot her if   
we're in a crowd. That fiery mane of curls that seems to glisten in the sun, how could anyone miss that?   
Call it plain ginger? But he is right about it being soft and it smells so lovely as well, like wildflowers.   
Sometimes when we make love I bury my face into it and breathe in the perfume, it make my heart feel   
light. What am I thinking ? The smell of her hair? No wonder Caulos thinks I'm falling for her! Who   
remembers what their lovers' hair smells of?   
' Is that all cupid? ' I say haughtily.   
Caulos shakes his head. ' Far from it. Symptom number 3, you will do anything to spend time with her.   
You ever study together !'  
I look at him out of the corner of my eye. ' We are lab partners, why shouldn't we study together? ' This is   
quite absurd! These allegations prove nothing. So what if I spend a lot of time with Phoenix? I enjoy her   
company. She's a brilliant student and working with her just seems more pleasurable then working alone.   
Her companionship went we read our medical journals or write reports seems to make it less tedious. We're   
bound to develop a friendship if we work so closely. It is such a shame people don't take the time to get to   
know her like I have, she has the most charming personality. If they did they would see how being with her   
makes the day brighter, they would learn to appreciate her artistic spirit, sweet nature and infectious sense   
of humour. I don't love her I can just see what a remarkable individual she is.   
' Look Caulos, I don't have time for silly childish games. Either you stop talking nonsense or I'm leaving. '  
I pull my bag towards me and start to pack away my books. A mischievous expression appears on Caulos's   
face and he grabs my satchel away from me. ' Proof? I'll give you proof!' he cackles, rummaging through   
my possessions. ' Ah here it is!' He pulls out a small, red leather notebook.   
' My writing journal !' I protest ' Caulos, give that back !That has all my private writing in there !Viker,   
stop him. '  
Viker shrugs and shakes his head. Caulos being related to Ostotho is hardly a threat and therefore no   
concern of his. Caulos giggles and opens the book. ' Oh what do we have here? ' he says flicking through   
the pages. 'Poems! The classic language of love! Let read one shall we? '  
' No!' I scream. I try and grab the book but Caulos hold it just out of my reach. I can't believe he's going to   
pry into my private thoughts .Over the last few weeks Phoenix has been encouraging me to express my   
feelings on paper, like she does. I have begun to quite enjoy composing a few verses but never would   
dream of allowing anyone to see them.   
Caulos clears his throat and begins to recite my words. ' Ode To A Fiery Goddess, I lay and watch you   
sleep each night, I dread the hour we part at light, you soothe my soul you lift my heart, to ease my cares   
you have the art, and only you can quench the fire, the sets me burning with desire, your beauty I long to   
show, to others how can they not know, but for now, dear Phoenix, be content, my humble homage on you   
is spent, until my lips have courage to tell, sleep on, my lovely, all is well. ' Caolus smiles triumphantly at   
me and tosses the book on the table. ' I rest my case!You are besotted by her. '  
I blush scarlet and pray the ground will open up beneath me. I have not idea why I wrote that poem. It came   
to me late one night when I couldn't sleep. The words just seemed to form on the page of their own accord.   
There's just something about Phoenix that motivates me in ways I never thought I could be. Sometimes I   
will watch her working in class or just reading to herself and words seem to spring into my brain, writing   
them down is the only way I can deal with my feelings. ' I know it's not very good. ' I mutter, shoving the   
notebook back in my bag.   
Caulos's eyes soften and he reaching out for my hand. ' Okay, I'm sorry for teasing you and I never should   
have read your private stuff. It's just I never seen you like this and you can deny it all you want but you do   
have strong feelings for Phoenix.'  
I turn away. To be honest I don't know what I feel anymore. I just want things back the way they were. I   
want my family to be safe and to live my life without it having to wonder if tomorrow I'll be murdered in   
my bed or sent to another planet. The worst part is I'm not allowed to share my worries with anyone.   
Caulos gently smiles at me. ' You know, if you do feel deeply about Phoenix, it's only fair she should   
know. I know how you have this habit of pretending everything okay when it's not. But it's not right to   
hide this away, it could grow into something very precious.'  
I take his hand. ' You're a good friend Caulos and I know you mean well. But this is something I got to   
work out on my own.' With that I stand and kiss his cheek.   
' Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. ' He calls after me as I leave the library. I   
grin bitterly to myself. If only I could.   
  
  
With a grateful sigh I recline in the bath an allow the warm water to caress my stressed muscles. I shut my   
eyes and breathe deeply inhaling the relaxing scent of lavender and carmine, letting it fill my lungs and   
slowly dissolving through my body and mind pushing all problems from my consciousness. For a moment   
all I'm aware of is the soothing fragrance of the bath oils and the soft music that drifts around me. Feel   
another presence in the room, I open my eyes to find that Phoenix has entered and is perching on the edge   
of my tub, the candlelight glowing in her eyes.   
I arrived back at my chambers feeling depressed to say the least. My conversation with Caulos had left me   
edgy and uncomfortable. I am aware that he was in his bizarre and irritating way trying to help me but it   
hadn't worked. I have enough on my plate at the moment without having to worrying about becoming a   
dewy eyed romantic. All I wanted was to unwind, and as always, it was Phoenix who seemed to pick up on   
that need. A small note, written on light purple paper was waiting for me on my desk. It read 'Got back   
early. Hoped to catch you but you wasn't in. Didn't want to wait here with Riff. Miss you like crazy!You   
looked down when I left made me worry. Someone could do with a treat. Come to my room at eight-ish for   
a night of pampering and indulgence. I have a few tricks that will put a smile back on your face. Hugs and   
kisses Phoenix. ' Well what mortal could turn down an offer like that? So packing a overnight bag I hurried   
over. I was not disappointed ! Phoenix is angel. As soon as I arrived she greeted me with a warm hug and   
lead me into the bathroom, which she had filled with candles and roses. A bath was already run and had   
been scented with aromatic oils. After helping me undress (unnecessary but very pleasurable none the   
less)she left me to wallow in my personal spa, while she warned Viker I was staying the night and he was   
to wait outside.   
She leans down and kisses me gently but passionately. ' You look a lot happier now. ' she says handing my   
a glass of red wine. ' I told you I knew how to push your buttons!'  
I smile and wrap a lock of her hair around my finger. ' Well I'm not going to deny that!' I purr ' Phoenix,   
you are too good to me.'  
Phoenix picks up a sponge and starts to tenderly wash my shoulders. ' Nonsense, you deserve to be treated.   
After all, you are the Prince Absolute. '  
This smarts slightly, reminding me of my problems and the River of Nights Dreaming. I take a sip of wine.   
' Yes, I am, aren't I' I sigh thoughtfully. Phoenix continues to scrub my back working the soap into a soft,   
silky lather. She presses hard between my shoulder blades, trying to relax the knot of tension that has build   
up there. I groan as my muscles start to loosen.   
' You carry all your stress in you shoulders and spine. ' she says as she runs her fingers all the way down   
my back. ' It's terrible for your posture. Learn to relax more, you'll find you won't get as many aches and   
pains, it might even be that which is causing your lack of sex drive !' She lifts my dark curls and plants a   
small affectionate love bite on my neck.   
I laugh quietly and close my eyes. ' When you're the Prince Absolute you don't have much time to chill   
out. ' I murmur, hoping she won't be able to tell how worried I actually am. I recline and Phoenix moves   
her soothing hands from my shoulders to my chest, allowing her fingertips to play through the few soft,   
black hairs that grow there.   
' I have this plan. ' she says gently, smiling. ' I'm going to go pass my exams, then I'll find a little studio,   
not too far from the palace and set up an exclusive health spa where stressed members of court can come to   
unwind. Then when you're king and ruling Transsexual get you down, you can pop in to see me and I'll   
perform all my most sexy and potent treatments on you like massage and aromatherapy and make you feel   
all better.' She runs her fingers through my dark wet curls. ' Then you can go back to being the wonderful,   
caring king I'll know you'll be.'  
A knot tightens in my stomach. A great uncontrollable feeling of fear and grief wells up inside of me so   
quickly I can't hide it. Phoenix has got her future all planned out, I'll expect all my other friends have too.   
But it has just hit me that I don't have a future, I don't know if I'll ever get to be king. Will I meet   
someone? Have a family of my own? I doubt it. What do the years to come hold for me? Death is a daily   
possibility . Even if I were to escape the assassin's knife my fate would be on a planet thousands of light-  
years away from everything safe and familiar. I am not even twenty and yet my life is over. Huge tears fill   
my eyes blurring the candlelight, I blink them away but they are only to be replaced by more, each wave   
pouring down cheeks faster and hotter that their brothers. Inside me, I feel a great wail coming up from the   
very pit of my belly. Up it surges with a passion and woe that leaves me helpless. Through my chest into   
my throat, burning like molten lava. It fills my head and I know I cannot hide my fear any longer. My   
mouth opens and I cry out with an agony that rips at my soul. The scream is loud and strong and for a   
moment all I can feel is my own pain and anguish. Then I hear some else.   
' Frankie, whatever is it? Have I said something wrong? ' A pair of gentle hands cup my hot, tearstained   
face and through my tears I see two compassionate emerald eyes, deep with concern. I had forgot for a   
minute that I wasn't alone. Lost in grief I forgot Phoenix was at my side.   
My body crumbles, my spirit grows weak. Those deep soul-searching eyes have stripped me of what little   
reserve I have left. My sorrow is bare to her. I can't help but let go. ' Phoenix, I am going to die!' I push   
the words out through my sobs.   
' What? ' Her voice is full of shock and worry. I realise what I have done. I was to tell no-one it was too   
dangerous. My mind tells me to shut up but my heart begs me to speak. I remember that night at the   
Catacomb Rooms. Phoenix had opened her soul to me risk all for our friendship. I know if there's anyone   
who I can tell it's Phoenix.   
' The meeting I went to last Saturday. It was to tell me there is a rebel uprising. A organization calling the   
River of Nights Dreaming, they have sworn to kill me and my mother. ' My breathe is coming in short   
pants, I find it difficult to speak, panic and sadness have gripped me. The only thing that is keeping me   
from totally insanity is Phoenix soft touch. I know I must hold on to that if I am to survive.   
Phoenix wraps her arms around my body, pulling me close to her. ' You poor thing.' She whispers. As I   
bury my face in her warm breast. ' I had no idea. No wonder you've been so stressed ! Why on Transsexual   
didn't you tell me sooner? '  
I pull back and gaze at her. ' oh Phoenix I wanted to but I couldn't. I was told no-one must know, but I   
couldn't carry round a secret like that. It was destroying me. I just had to let someone know. I trust you   
more than anyone so I knew you would understand.'  
She brushes a cheek with the back of her hand. ' I can't believe this.' She whispers, ' Who would ever want   
to hurt you? It's unthinkable. Do they have any idea who these wicked people are? ' Her voice is so soft   
and caring, it reminds me of that of my mother's, full of affection even, is it possible, love.   
I shake my head. ' No,' I sniff ' Ostotho says they could be anyone. I've been wondering all week. It's   
horrible, I suspect everyone. I'm scared Phoenix.'  
She drops her gaze and gently takes my hand. ' You don't believe I could be a traitor, do you Frankie?' she   
says sadly, running her fingertips across my palm. I grip her delicate hand in mine, all of a sudden aware of   
how small it is, reminding me of the first time I held it that first day in class.   
' Phoenix, the idea never entered my head and it never will! You've shown me more kindness and   
acceptance in the month then anyone else has all my life. I could never entertain the notion of you   
betraying me. '  
She raises her head and I tenderly cup her chin in my hand. ' I'm so glad to hear that. ' she sighs relieved. '   
I know what people say able me because of my father and I was worried that you had started to believe   
them. It isn't true, Frankie, I would never do anything to put your like in danger, you mean so much to me,   
you where my first ever friend and you always stick up for me. You're so kind and sweet and funny, I   
love…' She stops. For a moment in time we both stare at each other, not wanting to speak or breathe. My   
heart is thundering, I feel as if I have been struck by lightening, my emotions in turmoil. Was she about to   
say she loves me? The notions never occurred to me, only in Caulos's light-hearted jesting this afternoon. I   
never imagined Phoenix could have such deep feelings for me. Am I scared? No. In fact the opposite is   
true. I want her to say those three words, I want to give myself wholly and completely but I can't until I   
know she feels the same. I clear my throat.  
' What was you saying? ' I venture nervously. Phoenix's cheeks colour and she drops her gaze. ' I would   
love to help in anyway I can. I mean, if you ever feel unsafe in your apartments, you could sleep here . Or,   
if you ever want to talk or anything, call me. '  
I look away, the moment is gone. I realise that this is not yet the time. Neither of us are sure enough to   
confess our feelings. But in a way I am glad. I know that although I care deeply for Phoenix, there is too   
much in my life to burden her with. For now friendship is enough . I lean forward and plant a kiss gently,   
almost shyly, on her lips. ' Thank you. ' I murmur, caressing her thick mane. She looks at me with those   
huge, sparkling eyes.   
' What for?' she asks.   
I smile gently, lost in a world of her beauty and kindness. ' For listening to a panicky old queen. And for   
being the sweetheart you are. ' I kiss her once more, deeper this time, my tongue pressing hungrily on her   
lips before she grants me access to her mouth. For the first time in the past week I feel the hot desire in me   
begin to rise. I pull away from her, gently biting her bottom lip, my hands still lost in her hair.   
' I want you, Phoenix.' I groan as below the warm water, my cock begins to twitch with desire. ' Make love   
to me. Here, now!'  
Without saying a word, Phoenix gets to her feet and slowly undoes the belt of her blue, satin gown. She   
shrugs it off and stands naked before me in the candlelight. By Rai, she is gorgeous! I extend my hand and   
taking it she eases herself into the tub. The water envelops her supple form as she lowers her body next to   
mine. I gaze deep into her eyes, mesmerized by the tiny flames of candlelight reflected there. Under the   
soft soapy suds our hands reach out to find each other, ignoring our bodies for the moment, satisfied with   
just interlocking our fingers linking us closer. She leans into me, her skin smooth and wet but the touch is   
more than sexual. It is like a balm, my body cries out for comfort and care, she is willing to supply. It is   
almost medical, her caress healing the pain of my soul. She seems the instinctively know what I need. I do   
nothing, just allow myself to be touch. She comes closer and places her sweet lips to mine so softly for a   
second I don't even realise we're kissing. I shut my eyes and focus on the trail of small tender kisses she is   
planting alone my mouth. She does this so slowly, making sure every part of my mouth is worshiped. When   
our lips finally part, I curl my arm around her slight waist and pull her close, our wet bodies puckering   
together under the water.   
' Forgive me if it's a terrible cliché. 'I whisper, as we recline deeper in the bath, ' but I am feeling fragile so   
be gentle with me, don't expect too much. '  
Smoothly, Phoenix puts her hands on my shoulders and turns me onto my back. The water supports my   
weight making it easy for me to move. Stooped over me, she kisses me again and I am lost in a sea of   
rippling water and passion.   
  
  
I lay on my back, cool and naked between the thick linen sheets of Phoenix's bed. Closing my eyes I listen   
to the peaceful nighttime sounds of Transsexual at rest. The wind in the trees murmuring quietly to itself,   
somewhere in the distance a moon tit chirps it nocturnal melody, outside the door I can here the soft pacing   
of Viker as he stands guard in the hall. The whole planet seems at peace, silently sleeping, unaware of the   
turmoil in my heart. I have don't this each night since I found out about the plot on my life, lay awake   
wondering if this is the night they will choose to strike. I count the soft steady beats of my heart wondering   
how many more until it stops forever. But tonight is different, I have a new notion that preys on my brain,   
Phoenix.   
Tonight in the bath something changed between us. For the first time in my life sex wasn't something basic   
and animal, a release of frustration. She touched my body with such a tenderness it went beyond the   
physical. It was as if she was stroking my very soul. I still can't get over that she almost said she loved me.   
Was I mistaken? No-one, except for my mother has ever told me they loved me. It didn't bother me until   
now. Until this wonderful unique woman, opened her heart to me just a little. Now I long for her to say it   
properly, did I make her hold back? Scare her in some way? I would never want to do that. What if she said   
it? How would I react. All my life I have hid my feelings away, people think of me as fool-hardy. I've   
always been frightened of being hurt, so I put on this act of living for today no caring what people think.   
But what if I didn't? What if like tonight I told her the true? Not just about the River of Nights Dreaming,   
but about everything. How I don't really want to be king, how I get so scared that people don't like me I   
put on this fake act of the social darling. Of my most secret dream, the one where I'm living in the Royal   
country house, the one my mother used to take me on holidays to as a child, with its beautiful garden.   
About the two children I see playing in its grounds, my son and daughter and about my sweet, sweet wife   
who is by my side day and night, who adores me and will be mine always. Somewhere I can be always   
happy and never afraid. In the dreams the face of my bride has always been blank, but recently I've seen   
her more clearly. Her auburn hair, green eyes and kind, sweet manner.   
In the bed beside me Phoenix stirs in her sleep, rolling over placing her hand lightly on my chest. I gaze at   
her so innocent and beautiful as she's dozing. How can I fool myself any longer? I'm falling for her. I   
brush a stray curl off her face. I can't tell her, not yet. With the rebel after me it wouldn't be safe. I'll wait   
for now at least. Then I feel the urge to do something that I have never wanted to before. I hold her in my   
arms, not in a sexual way, just to feel her close to me. The seed of love has begun to grow in my heart,   
only when it's ready to bloom can I let my feelings show. With this thought and her frame so delicate in my   
arms, I fall peacefully asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Newcomers’ Ball

Chapter 6 The Newcomers' Ball  
Nervously, I brush out the wrinkles from the midnight blue skirt of my silk ball gown as I hurry through the   
University grounds to meet Phoenix at the girls' Hall of Residence. To the left of me, dressed in his best   
gold braided uniform his long thinning hair pulled back in a ponytail, strolls Riff-Raff; to my right, staff in   
hand glancing suspiciously at the excited groups of young men and women for possible assassins, is Viker.   
It is the night of the Newcomers' Ball and the whole of Delta University is a buzz with anticipation. The   
Ball is held once a year as an official greeting to all of the students who begun their studies at the beginning   
of that term. It is the sort of grand, stately affair I adore. Everyone, even guardians, dresses in there finest   
attire and there is feasting and traditional Transylvanian dancing until dawn. Unofficially, like all such   
events, it is an excuse for the young men and women of court to so how glamorous and successful they are   
and no doubt I will be flooded with invitations to dance by young social climbers who hope being seen with   
the Prince Absolute will boost their standing. But personally the only lady I am concerned with is Phoenix.   
We arrive outside the Halls of Residence and I stop for a last minute check on my outfit. Pulling out my   
gold powder compact, I flip it open and inspection my make-up. ' Do you think I have overdone my eye   
shadow? I'm not used to wearing silver.' I ask Riff, securing my tiara to my freshly curled hair. Riff fusses   
behind me straightening the large bow that rests in the small of my back. He peers at my reflection in the   
hand mirror.   
' Never bothered you before.' he sniffs with just a hint of sarcasm . ' You've been getting ready for this do   
for the past two days, surely ever you aren't getting that vain?' I snap the compact shut and glare at him   
over my shoulder. ' I just want to look my best for the party.' I retort, opening the door and making my   
way upstairs. I breathe a secret sigh of relief, I nearly said I wanted to look my best for Phoenix.   
The past two weeks since I told her of the River of Nights Dreaming, have been a roller coaster of   
emotions. Of course I've been preoccupied with thoughts of assassins and being constantly on my guard   
but there has been a greater change in my personally life with I dare not tell anyone of. The fact is Caulos   
was right, I am falling for Phoenix, and hard. Just looking at her makes my heart soar and often in class I   
find myself unable to concentrate, just watching her. She been so understanding about my plot against me   
and often we spend hours just talking. However there always is a point in our conversation were I must   
hold back. I long to tell her how I really feel but ever time the moment seems right I loose my nerve. I fear   
she will reject me. Because of this I have decided to use a subtler approach. It is my plan to woo her, court   
her in the way my ancestors would have done centuries ago. Over the weeks I have used ever opportunity   
to charm her, sending her gifts and flowers on every occasion. I've cooks her meals and made her   
breakfast in bed. I have yet to show her the poetry I continue to write about her though, I am still too shy.   
That's why tonight is so important to me. It is a chance for me to show her myself as the perfect gentleman.   
I attend to dote on her as if she was my wife.   
We reach the door to Phoenix's chambers and saying a silent prayer that everything will go well, I knock.   
There is a shuffling sound and the door is opened by a short, wiry man of around a hundred. He has bony,   
pale features and a wispy ginger moustache. He is Flick, Phoenix's guardian.   
' Your Majesty,' he says, bowing deeply. ' It is in deed a honour to meet you !May I say how lovely you   
look. My mistress was right when she said you were handsome.'  
I nod my head politely and Flick bay us enter. ' Do make yourselves at home, Lady Phoenix will be a few   
moments. ' he says. He regards us all will interest, in particular Riff. ' Riff-Raff, ' he queries, peering at   
him out of the corner of his eyes. ' Riff-Raff Alucard, my Goddess, it's you !Don't you recognize me? It's   
Flick Yontle, we were at butlering college together!'  
He extends a skeletal hand. Riff looks embarrassed, I take it Flick have fonder memories of their school   
days then Riff. ' It must be 70 years !' gushes Flick, pumping Riff's hand furiously, ' How is your father   
and the delightful Magenta, you know, she and I had quite a thing back then!'  
Riff, who hates being the centre of attention colours slightly. ' My father Magnus, died in the spring of last   
year. He had been ill for some time.' He says, a touch of sadness in his voice. ' But Magenta is as beautiful   
as ever, we both work at the palace now. '  
Flick claps his hands excitedly, ' Oh splendid !' he says ' I myself have been in the service of Lady   
Cassandra for, well it must be 25 years now. I've bought up Phoenix from a baby. She is such a dear, sweet   
girl. No wonder the young Prince here is so taken with her!' Flick clasps his hand and rests his two index   
fingers on his lips, ' Oh but, listen to me chattering on!You want to see Phoenix, I'll fetch her.' He turns   
and bustles out the room calling. ' M'lady! Do hurry the Prince is waiting!'  
I turn to Riff and smile. ' Looks like you've got your date for the evening. '  
He glairs at me. ' Don't think you're escaping me that easily, I'm watching you like a hawk. '  
The door reopens and Flick returns smiling broadly. ' May I present Lady Phoenix Scarab,. ' He   
announces. Through the door enters Phoenix. She looks magnificent , I can quite honestly say in all my life   
I haven't seen another person who possesses a half of the beauty she displays tonight. She is wearing the   
green velvet gown I bought for her but the colours seem more vibrant and dazzling just from her wearing   
them. Her auburn mane has been curled and delicately piled high on her head, pinned in place with   
sparkling jewelled clips. Her face glows with happiness and excitement and her eyes, adorned with golden   
make up sparkling. My heart flutters just from seeing how delighted and lovely she looks.   
' Well? ' she asks twirling around so I can see the full affect of her outfit. ' Do I look good enough to escort   
the Prince Absolute to the ball? ' I get to my feet and approach her. ' Phoenix, you are a vision !' I state,   
and I really do mean it. Tonight is going to be perfect.   
I take her hand and plant a small kiss on its milky surface, just as I did the day me met. Phoenix laughs, to   
me it is the sweetest sound. My heart is filled with love and seeing her so happy and carefree almost gives   
me the courage to confess all.   
' Your outfit's divine, ' I murmur gazing down at her. ' But there's something missing.' Smiling I glance   
around the room and spot the vase of light lavender quisters that rests on the table. Taking one of the   
blooms I fasten it careful to the strap of her dress. ' There, ' I say adjusting the delicate pointed petals '   
From mortal beauty to demi-goddess. No other woman will get a look in. ' Phoenix grins and cups my   
cheek. ' Why are acting all royal and chivalrous, Frankie? ' she giggles  
I smile knowingly. ' It is a tradition from Furters to treat their attendant to social functions this way. ' I lie.   
I can't tell her I'm doing it to show her what it would be like if we were married. I am not yet ready and I   
definitely don't want to tell her in front of the servants.   
We begin to make our way to the door when Phoenix stops. ' Silly me!' she laughs and darts back into the   
bedroom. ' I forgot I bought you a present!' She returns carrying a small velvet box. She hands it to me.   
' Phoenix!' I say. ' You can't afford to by me gifts!' She laughs and places my hand on top of the box.   
' Please Frankie. You are always treating me now it's my turn!' She looks down slightly embarrassed. ' I   
just want to say thanks for everything you've done over the months. I'm sure if you hadn't been around   
college would have been a damn site more difficult for me. It's to say thanks for being my friend. ' I gaze   
at her. I wonder if she knows just what she means to me. How much I care and respect her. Does she know   
that although I value own friendship it is quickly becoming not enough. I grip the casket and fantasise for a   
second that there's a marriage pendant inside.   
' You honestly don't have to do this. ' I say gently, almost allowing my feelings to show. ' I have got as   
much out of this as you have. '  
Phoenix shakes her head dismissively. ' Stop being silly and open it. I want to see if you like it.'  
Slowly I turn the gold catch and lift the lid. Inside, resting on a bed of black velvet, are a string of the   
biggest, most beautiful dress pearls I have ever seen. I carefully run my fingertips across their glossy   
surface and admire the natural twists of pinks and greens that dance inside each one. Carefully, Phoenix   
lifts them out of the box and places them around my neck. ' They're not real.' She confesses fastening the   
catch at the back of my neck. ' I saw a street vendor selling them at the weekend and automatically thought   
of you. Have you ever done that? Saw something and knew it was just perfect. '  
I gaze into that lovely face of hers, so beautiful and innocent. I take in every detail from her hypnotic   
emerald eyes to the way her nose turns up slightly at the tip, from those soft cheeks with just a hint of rosy   
blush to her lush scarlet mouth, and sigh. ' Yes I have. ' I whisper. ' Phoenix I have something to tell you.'  
Riff get to his feet and taps his foot impatiently. ' We are going to be late. ' he says tapping my shoulder. I   
glare at him, I could kill him for destroying the moment. I was about to tell her how I really feel, this could   
have been the most important moment of my life and Riff ruined it.   
Viker approachable me and with a glance that says ' Be on your guard' the five of us head off to the ball.   
  
  
' Oh Frankie, doesn't the Grand Hall look wonderful?' With a look of marvel in her eyes, Phoenix hurries   
ahead of me down the marble steps into the Grand Hall of Delta University. I gaze around the huge glass   
doom with its hundred of candles and ornate floral arrangements. I have to admit it's impressive, the   
marble dance floor has been polished until it shines like a mirror and around the edge large stone statues of   
the college's founding fathers keep watch over the hundreds of eager students who fill the floor, chattering   
and dancing. Through the evening air drifts the sound of music and above us we can see the clear night sky   
with the two moons and thousands of twinkling stars. I have been to many such occasions but for Phoenix   
it is a first. Her eyes flit about taking in ever detail and her face glows excitedly.   
I leave Viker watching out for suspicious characters and Flick dragging Riff over to a small group of   
guardians, and come to Phoenix's side. Resting my arm lightly on hers I turn to her and grin, ' Well, what   
do you think? '  
I ask.   
She turns to me, smiling broadly. ' I honestly don't know, Frankie . It's just as I dreamed it would be but at   
the same time nothing like I expected. It's so different to anything I've known before. ' Her fingers   
interlace with mine and she gazes at me shyly. ' I am grateful you asked me. I never told you but I am. You   
could've gone with anyone you wanted, you know? '  
I gently wrap my arm round her waist and pull her closer. ' I know,' I whisper softly, kissing a stray locket   
of her hair. ' But I wanted to go with you. I adore the way you look at things, everything is so new and   
fresh in your eyes. I knew this evening would be so special to you.' I long to tell her the whole truth, that   
every moment we spend together is a blessing, that she has come to be the centre of my life. But not here in   
front of everyone, the time will come soon enough. For now this is her moment I want her to enjoy it.   
Pulling away from my embrace Phoenix giggles and grabs hold of my hands dragging me onto the dance   
floor.   
' Come on Frankie, I want to dance.' She laughs and throws her arms around my neck. ' Show me how the   
Prince Absolute wows the court with his rhythm and grace. '   
I smile at her. ' I'm not as good as they say. ' I tell her 'But I will try. Put your left hand on my right   
shoulder and hold my left hand with your right.' With a look of thorough concentration on her face Phoenix   
does as I instructed. Gently I place my right hand on the small of her back. She giggles as my fingertips   
tickle her spine through the material of her gown.   
' Naughty Frankie!' she laughs, ' Even I know you're not suppose to do that!' I chuckle as she adjusts the   
position of my hand so it rests higher up her back.   
Slowly, at first, we begin to sway in time to the music that drift around us. I try and remember the dance   
lessons my mother used to give me when I was very young, forward together, side together, back together,   
turn, it has been so long since I've danced with a woman I am not used to leading, forward together, side   
together, back together, turn, I gaze down at the beauty in my arms, what a partner she is !Her delicate   
eyebrows are slightly knitted as she focuses on her moves, forward together, side together, back together,   
turn, how graceful she is, not in a rhythmic musical way but just in how she responds to every movement   
of my body. forward together, side together, back together, turn, How odd we must look to the other   
guests, trying desperately to keep in time with the music, but does it matter? We have our own music, it is   
the beating of our hearts perfectly in harmony, the melody that runs through my head and heart over and   
over again I love you Phoenix, I love you Phoenix, can she hear it too? Our movement is bolder now, I feel   
more confident. Faster we dances, easily keeping up with the other couples, I spin her around in my arms,   
twirling, pirouetting gracefully. Phoenix throws her head back and laughs ' I'm dizzy.' So am I but dizzy   
with love. Tonight's the night, I must tell her, I am drowning in a whirlpool of pure emotion. I can't hide it   
much longer.   
' Wow, steady you two. You nearly crashed into us!' Our dancing is brought to an abrupt halt as we all but   
collide with another couple. I spin to see who it is.   
Caulos stands, his long ginger hair slightly dishevelled by the near collision, hand on hip. At his side,   
dressed in a midnight black tuxedo, is a tall stranger, with strong jaw and piercing cobalt blue eyes. His hair   
is as black as a raven feather and I can tell just by looking at him beneath the smart clothes he has a   
magnificent physique. I allow myself to admire this handsome man for a moment but then turns back to   
Phoenix and offers a reassuring smile.   
' Frankie, darling !' gushes Caulos kissing my cheek. 'So good to see you! isn't it the most divine evening?   
The night is cool, the music sweet, and the atmosphere intoxicating.' His brown eyes glisten knowingly as   
he glances at Phoenix. ' One could almost call it romantic. Why hello Phoenix, Frank told me he had ask   
you to come. Don't you look lovely, such a striking couple I must say!' I sigh, Caulos is in one of his   
mysterious moods, he knows he was right about me falling for Phoenix and is going to gloat. I will talk to   
him later and hope that he will let the matter drop without too much teasing.   
Caulos placing his hand on the arm of his date. ' But how rude of me, I haven't introduced you. This   
gorgeous specimen of manhood is Opal Greck. We met in chemistry, he started college this year. Opal this   
is Prince Francis and his escort Phoenix.'  
Both Phoenix and I offer our hands to be kissed but to my surprised it is Phoenix's delicate fingers that   
Opal takes. ' A honour to meet you, Lady Phoenix.' He says pecking her pale skin. ' I must confess I   
haven't seen you at college, I'm sure a beauty such as your would have stuck in my mind. Where has His   
Majesty been hiding you? ' Phoenix giggles girlishly. Deep in the pit of my stomach I feel a knot of envy   
tighten. Six months ago, it would have been Phoenix I was jealous of but now seeing a man, no matter how   
I fancy him for myself, attempting to woo my beloved set me burning with protectiveness. Opal turns   
towards me. ' Your Majesty might I be so bold as to whisk this bewitching creature away from you for one   
dance? '  
My eyes flash with anger for a moment before I remember officially I have not emotional hold over   
Phoenix. Despite the intense feelings I hold for her in my heart to the outside world we are just lovers and   
she may be pursued by as many suitors as she wishes. ' As long as you treat her as the Lady she is. ' I   
stammer, trying to hide my fury.   
' I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise.' Opal states bowing and, taking Phoenix hand leads her on to the   
dance floor. My eyes burn into them as they glide around to the music. ' Come on deary,' says Caulos   
escorts me to a chair at the side of the room, ' you look like you need a glass of champagne.'  
He summons a waiter at takes two flutes of sparkling wine from him. Passing one to me he says wryly, '   
Maybe this will cool the green eyed monster !' I throw him a vicious glare that, to be honest, I had been   
saving for Opal. ' He not that stunning you know !I've had hundreds of handsomer lovers!' I spit, drinking   
my champagne in small anger sips. Caulos chuckles knowingly to himself and I suspect by his demeanour   
that isn't the first drink he has had this evening! ' I didn't say I was the one you were jealous of. I was   
thinking more of a rival muscling in on the lovely Phoenix!' he plays with a strand of his wispy ginger hair.   
' He does have a weakness for red heads, does Opal. '  
I finger the stem of my wine glass angrily. ' Why don't you just grow up, Caulos!' I say taking another sip.  
He turns to me grinning like the cat that has the cream. ' I will when you will. Stop playing games and   
confess, you're besotted with her, aren't you? Right this moment you're seething because another man has   
shown an interest in her! You can't hide from me Frankie, I know better than anyone.'  
I gaze across the dance floor to where Opal is spinning Phoenix round in agile pirouettes .She is laughing at   
something he has said and her hair glistens like gold in the candlelight. I wish it had been me who made   
that witty comment, who had made her laugh. I love it when she laughs, her nose wrinkles up in the   
sweetest way. I stare into my glass, watching the bubbles pop on the surface. ' You're right,' I murmur   
quietly. ' I am in love with her, have been for a long time if I'm completely honest. I've never felt like this   
before Caulos, she makes me so happy,' I sigh, ' And yet I'm scared. I never felt so intensely about   
someone before. All I know for sure is that I never want us to be apart.'  
Caulos places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. ' Sounds like you've found your soul-mate.' He smiles   
gently. ' I've seen it before. My brother was exactly the same when he meant his wife.'  
I stare at him amazed. It had never enter my consciousness that Phoenix might be my soul-mate; the   
woman created for me by Rai whom I am destined to be with for all time, but now I think about it I know   
my feelings for her are so right. ' I am very young.' I tell Caulos, ' I've always planned that I would find   
my soul-mate after I had lived a little, maybe when I was 100 or so.'  
Caulos watches Opal and Phoenix, ' Frank, you can't choose when or where you meet your soul-mate. It's   
predetermined, fate. If you're meant to be with someone there is nothing you can do to fight it. '  
I sigh deeply. What if Caulos is right? That Phoenix and I are meant to be together. There is no doubt in my   
heart about the way I feel, I want to spend my every waking minute in her company, I adore her. But how   
can I make sure she feels the same. I intensely want to tell her how I feel, that I love her, worship her with   
every beat of my heart, want to dedicate my life to making her happy. If she returns my love I know I will   
feel the luckiest person alive but if I am wrong, if she doesn't feel the same way about me, my heart will   
shatter into uncountable pieces never able to love another. I'd rather the rebels kill me than to go on living   
with that rejection. This is why I have kept my love a secret. As if he has read my mind, Caulos speaks,   
' You have to tell her,' he says gently, ' As a prince and a man it's the only option. If you hide the way you   
feel you are denying both of you the most divine gift Rai has bestowed on our race. Not everyone will be   
bothered by her past, there will be others willing to woo her and she won't wait forever, not if she sees you   
as just a lover and a friend. You might lose her.' He sips his champagne.   
He's right of course I must overcome my fears if I'm to make her mine. ' I know,' I whisper. ' I just need   
the right moment. I need a sign that she feels the same.' I laugh quietly ' I guess I'm just a bit shy!'  
Caulos sighs and places a tender hand on my shoulder. ' All I'm saying is don't wait too long.' He says   
sympathetically.   
' Wait too long for what? ' Phoenix's voice takes me by surprise. I spin to see her and Opal standing at my   
side. I try to hide it but it is obvious I am blushing. Caulos throws me a knowing glance. I get to my feet   
and take Phoenix's hands. ' Wait too long to tell you I want another dance.' I laugh trying to sound light-  
hearted. Caulos rolls his eyes before leading Opal back on to the floor.   
I take Phoenix in my arms and we begin to sway to the new tune the band has begun to play. It is a slower   
tune than before and instead of concentrating on complicated dance move this time, we just waltz in small   
slow circles. Phoenix rests her head on my bare shoulder and sighs contentedly and we move together. A   
pang of jealousy still smarts my heart and against my better judgment, I ask, ' So, what do you think of   
Opal? '  
She gazes up at me in that inquisitive child-like way that is so endearing,, ' Alright I guess. He is very   
handsome and exceedingly charming. ' she gives my hand a little squeeze as if to reassure me. ' He gave   
me his intercom number, said he found me attractive and if I want to take thing further I should call him.' A   
knot of panic rises in my stomach. Selfish I know, but I don't want Phoenix to take another lover, I want   
her all to myself. She snuggles her cheek against the silk of my dress. ' But I doubt I'll call him.' My heart   
did about three summersaults of joy at hearing this but I still try and act casual. ' Really? ' I ask, hiding my   
happiness,   
' Why? If he's so charming and handsome? '  
She smiles up at me her eyes glowing with, if I let my heart believe it, something more than fondness. ' He   
wasn't my type.' She says gently, ' He was trying so hard to seduce me, uses all the old lines. I just find   
that a tune off.'  
I know I shouldn't be pushing her like this, not if I want to keep my feelings for her a secret, but as always   
my gut instinct gets the better of me and I ask. ' If I remember when we first met, I made it pretty damn   
obvious that I wanted you and you didn't turn me down. '  
She gazes into my eyes and give me a smile so sweet I can feel that warmth from it all the way down to my   
toes . ' I know, ' she laughs. ' But I had a hunch about you. I had a feeling that under that cocky, camp,   
royal exterior there was a shy, sweet, fragile romantic guy and I wanted to get to know him. ' Gently, she   
places her hand on the back of my neck and guilds my head down to meet her smiling mouth in a soft,   
affect kiss. She brake away and I gaze down at her in awe of the skill she possesses of reading me so well.   
' I'm glad I did.' She finishes, once again resting close against my body. ' Because now he's my best   
friend.'  
I sigh aware of the fact she doesn't realize how ironic this comment is.   
She giggles quietly to herself. ' You know, the way you asked me about Opal, it almost sounded like you   
were jealous of him. '  
I give her a squeeze and smile to myself, ' No,' I whisper, ' not now. '  
  
  
The musicians finish another complex Transylvanian folk dance with a flourish of notes and I twirl Phoenix   
in one final pirouette. She laughs and along with the other students, we applauded the band. The evening   
has been long and carefree and although it is well-gone midnight the party is far from over. I have been   
having the most splendid time and from the broad grin she has been wearing all evening so has Phoenix.   
We have been dancing all night long, Phoenix is the most accomplished dancer and knows all the old   
dances, such as the Time-Warp and Ring-Around-The-Virgin . At times it has been quite difficult for me to   
keep up with her, but it has been such a joy to watch her weaving gracefully in and out the other dancers.   
There has been a few sly comments regarding her ' infamous' father but Phoenix, being the strong spirit   
that she is, hasn't let them spoil the evening. All in all we are having the most enjoyable time.   
Phoenix fans herself with her hand as we leave the dance-floor, ' I don't think I have danced so much in   
my life,' she giggles clinging hold of my arm. I gaze down at her lovingly, ' But you do it so well,' I   
murmur, never letting the opportunity pass to pay her a compliment. She leans close and whispers   
something in my ear.   
' I think most of the men and women here are jealous of me having the Prince Absolute all to myself!!' she   
murmurs stroking my arm. I laughs throatily, ' If they are jealous of anyone, it's me.' I tell her. ' You are   
stunning tonight. I can see them all saying to one another, " Who is that ravishing beauty the Prince is   
with?"'  
Phoenix smiles coyly and blushes.   
' It's getting hot in here. ' she states, ' Would you mind if we step out onto the balcony to cool off? '  
Gallantly I take her arm and entwines it with my own. ' Anything your heart desires, my lady.' I say nobly   
bowing my head. Together we make our way through the crowds of young people to the patio doors that   
lead out on to one of the small verandas that surround the Great Hall. As we step outside the cool night air   
scented with the fragrance of night flowering starroses.   
It was a beautiful night. Maybe it's because I'm so in love that I am blind to any imperfections or maybe   
Rai has blessed this time in order to bring Phoenix and I closer together, but I can't remember Transsexual   
ever looking so magical. There isn't a cloud in the sky and above us a million stars twinkle like diamonds   
strewn upon blue velvet. The two moons that circle our planet are both fully in view and stare down at us   
like two silver eyes baying me to confess my love to her. They cast their light across the silhouettes of the   
pointed roofs of Delta City making them shimmer blue and mauve. In the distance, beyond the buildings   
and houses, the fields of the Transylvanian countryside stretch out like an olive and yellow patchwork and   
beyond that the indigo sea ripples on the horizon, tinged with silvery billows.   
Phoenix perches on the small, marble wall that surrounds the veranda and gazes into the distance, a dreamy   
look in her eyes. Entranced by her loveliness, I sit beside her wrapping my arms around her waist, bring her   
body close to mine. I savour this moment, the beauty of the country of my birth, the way it feels to hold the   
woman I adore in my arms, and am suddenly aware the if the River of Nights Dreaming make another   
attack it could be all taken aware from me. I haven't had the heart to tell Phoenix about the plan to send me   
to Earth. Hadn't wanted to admit to myself that it was a possibility . I can't leave, not now, not when I   
found someone who means so much to me. As she is reading my thoughts, Phoenix murmur, ' Any news   
on the rebels forces? I wanted to ask earlier but we wasn't alone.'  
I shake my head and nuzzle my lips to the soft, pale skin of her neck ' I don't want is to talk about it. Not   
tonight. It would ruin the evening.' Phoenix seems satisfied with this and we sit together in silence once   
more . I close my eyes and concentrate on kissing her collarbone. Her scent mingles with that of the   
starroses and makes me feel quite a heady.   
After a few minutes Phoenix suddenly begins to giggle. Stopping my homage to her throat for a moment I   
stare at her puzzled, ' What's so funny? ' I ask.   
She smiles and waves her hand. ' A memory.' She laughs. ' It's silly, you wouldn't want to know.'  
I squeeze her tighter in my embrace. ' Course I do. ' I murmur. ' Tell me, please. '  
She pauses for a moment and gazes up at the stars. ' When I was a little girl,' she begins happily. ' My   
mother used to make up fairy stories for me about what I would be when I grew up. My favourite one was   
that one day a handsome prince would come riding out of nowhere and whisk me away on the back of a   
white horse. My mother said that he would be brave and strong and fearless and fight all kinds of monsters   
for my love. I used to picture us living in a castle and me having beautiful gowns and dancing with him   
every night.' She smiles at me sweetly. ' And now here I am sitting outside a stately ball, gazing over   
Transsexual with my very own prince.' She laughs and strokes my hair, ' Except you are nothing like the   
prince my mother described'  
I am slightly hurt by this and frown at her, ' I do my best!' I say defensively ' I know I'm not the picture   
of royalty, everyone tells me that often enough !'  
This causes Phoenix to bust into giggles. ' Oh Frankie, you are a funny little queen at times!' she say,   
giving me a peck on the tip of my nose. ' I didn't mean it like that I meant the prince in my mother's stories   
was always butch and manly. Always fighting dragons and sweeping me off my feet. But you, ' she takes   
my face in her hands. ' you're gentle and kind, feminine and artistic. You're not afraid of being vulnerable   
and you show such raw emotion. My fairy story prince would never sit and listen to my poems or let me   
give him a facial. He didn't make me laugh or help me revise for tests or buy me thoughtful presents . He   
was just make believe, you're all real.' Her voice trails off at the end and she gazes into my eyes in a way   
she has never done before. Deep in those emerald pools I notice a glimmer of something, an emotion I dare   
not hope existed in her heart. It is a reflection of the way she looked at me that day we were shopping for   
our gowns, but it has grown or maybe now my heart realizes what it is. Could it be? Could this tiny spark   
of fondness glistering in the moonlight be the same glowing ember of love I feel for her? Almost   
reluctantly, she brakes eye contact and rests her head snugly against my chest. Can she guess what I   
feeling? That I'm longing for her to be as loss in love as I am.   
After a few seconds she speaks again but her voice is so soft and timed I can barely hear it and yet the   
words that she utters shake me to the core. ' Frankie,' she murmurs, gazes across the rooftops to the ocean.   
' Do you even wonder what your soul-mate is like? '  
My heart lurches with excitement. This is the moment I have longed for. My spirit cries out silently to tell   
her that it's her who I picture as my destined love but my mouth is bone dry. It is all I can do to stammer,   
'Sometimes. '  
She sighs and her warm breath tickles the skin of my shoulder. ' So do I sometimes. More and more   
recently, I guess it's because I'm getting older.'  
I hold my breath not wanting to risk the thought that she might picture me as her husband. Cautiously, I   
place my arm around her shoulders. ' Tell me about him. How you picture him, I mean.' I venture not   
wanting to make a fool of myself.   
She turns to me, the sweetest of smiles playing on her lips. ' Only if you tell me yours. ' she laughs her   
nose wrinkling up in the way that always makes my heart flutter .   
' Okay' I say timidly. ' But you go first.' She sits up and turns to face me. Playfully, she takes my hands   
and begins. ' Let's see now.' She says thoughtfully, ' My soul-mate would have to be sensitive and   
romantic. Very intelligent but at the same time incredibly passionate and sensual. He would have to   
stimulate my mind as well as my body. He would have this unbelievable artistic spirit, this thirst for life to   
enjoy every moment we were together. Just being by his side would make me feel special.' She looks up to   
the stars as if to ask Rai to send him to her, unaware She already has. ' And yet,' she says slowly ' he   
would have such a fragility about him, almost a femininity that would just make me want to protect him.'   
She gazes at me. ' Does that sound crazy to you? ' she asks, her cheeks slightly blushing. I take her hand   
and press it close to my chest. I pray she was describing me, it did at times reflect my character but I can't   
bring myself to hope such a thing. ' Oh no, ' I murmur softly ' whoever you were describing sounds like a   
very lucky man. ' I caress her hand gently. ' Shall I tell you mine? '  
Phoenix gazes at me and her innocence washes me in such as wave of love I feel as if I could faint. ' Yes? '   
she asks. I open my mouth to utters the words' it's you' but I am struck dumb, my throat is like sandpaper,   
my tongue unable to form the words. I close my eyes and decided, instead to described how I feel about. ' I   
guess,' I start, ' she would be very beautiful and sexy. She would have to have a will of her own, know   
very much what she wants and just go for it! She would have adorable little quirks that would just make me   
laugh so much. She definitely wouldn't take any nonsense. I guess when I was with her, whatever I was   
feel, she could understand and say things to make me feel better. When I met, I mean, if I met her I would   
just know instinctively what a remarkable person she was and feel safe and loved in her arms.' Now it's my   
turn to blush, I shyly turn away   
' But I never really pictured myself getting married !' I laugh nervously, trying to cover my true feelings,   
(damn my fear for getting in the way!). Phoenix lets go of my hand and almost disappointedly turns away. '   
Oh,' she says, her voice tinged with a hint of sadness.   
I feel my spirits fall, I am so stupid ! Why did I say I would not marry? The complete opposite is true. I   
would wed Phoenix in a second if I had the courage within me to ask for her hand. Rai be with me, fill my   
heart with the strength to declare my love. Not tonight, I have missed the moment. But at less I can give her   
hope. I nudge closer to her, resting my chin on her shoulder. ' What I mean to say was that I don't plan on   
marrying unless the time was right, for my soul mate and me. We would both have to be completely ready.   
Devoting yourself to someone for the next 300 years of your life isn't a choice you make lightly.'  
She turns to me and I glimpse a glimmer of hope in those mesmerizing green eyes. ' I guess,' she says   
gently,   
' if she really was your soul mate and loved you with all her heart, she would be willing to wait.' Once   
again she leans her body against mine and I bask in the warmth she emulates. I lean forward and kiss her   
tenderly on her lips. What a wonderful woman she is. I cannot believe this earth-bound goddess is showing   
me such patience. She is willing to give a love so fragile a chance to enter her heart. I have opened up to   
her the smallest bit and she has shown she is willing to wait for my fears to vanish. I have no idea how   
deeply she feels for me, whether her heart is just begin to flutter or is it consumed with devotion as mine is   
from her. Taking her hand I lead her back in side the ballroom. The night is not yet over and, for now at   
least I have been given a second chance. I can only hope Phoenix will wait for me. 


	7. Chapter 7 Escape and Rescue !

Chapter 7 Escape and Rescue !  
  
I sit at the dining table, lost in a world of my own. Absent-mindedly, I take a quister from the vase in the   
centre of the table and study its delicate powder blue petals, inhaling its sweet, heady scent. Slowly I pluck   
at each of the silky petals, murmuring softly, ' Phoenix loves me, Phoenix loves me not,' to myself. The   
final one comes off on ' She loves me not,' and I sigh deeply gazing out the window onto the buildings of   
Delta University.   
Before, I heard of people talk about being love sick and thought what a ridiculous phrase it was. How could   
being in love make you ill? But that was before, now I understand that hopeless feeling of weakness that   
wraps itself around your heart and body whenever that special someone is near. That's how I've been   
feeling ever since the newcomers' ball two weeks ago. Ever since that magical night on the terrace when   
Phoenix asked me how I pictured my soul-mate I have been as helpless as a new born kitten. I never   
dreamed she had started to have deeper feelings for me, I dared not hope it. But now I have discovered   
there is a possibility she might love me too, my world has been turned upside down. On the one hand, I am   
overjoyed and excited by the idea that Phoenix is the woman I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I   
find myself looking into jewellery shop windows at marriage pendants and doodling in my note book   
designs for my bridal gown. In class, I find it impossible to concentrate on Ravenneck's teachings, often   
gazing at Phoenix longingly, lost in daydreams of marrying her and whisking her away to the country   
mansion where we can plan for a family of our own. But I am also terrified, I have never felt like this   
before. Thoughts of love and marriage never entered my head and if they did I always saw them in the   
distant future. I know it would not mean giving up my playboy lifestyle, in our culture it is perfectly   
acceptable for people to have lovers when they are married. But becoming a husband? |I don't know that I   
am ready for the responsibility of devoting my heart completely to Phoenix, protecting her no matter what.   
I am barely responsible for myself yet alone a wife. There are times when I gaze at her and I long to   
pronounce my love for her, but whenever I do my tongue feels as dry and unanimated as stone. I know it   
sounds cowardly but I wish Phoenix would be the one to make the first move.   
The door opens and my guardian Riff enters carrying my dinner. I can tell by his austere body language and   
thunderous expression he is in even more of a foul mood than usual. He bangs my plate down in front of   
me with such a force the food practically jumps off it. Drawing up the chair opposite mine he sits down   
glaring at me with utter contempt . I pick at the roast chub-chub on my plate, pulling the white flesh from   
the bone and wonder what I have done this time to upset him. ' Good day?' I ask, nibbling on a chunk of   
ground apple. Riff's eyes flame and his thin lips form an angry pout.   
' No. 'He states crossly ' I have not had a good day. I received a letter. '  
I munch on the meat and gazes at him quizzically. ' Oh,' I state attempting to make polite conversation. '   
From your sister? '  
Riff shoot me a look that leaves me in know doubt I'm in deep trouble. ' It is from your tutor, Dr.   
Ravenneck. Do you want to know what it says? '  
I shrug and continue eating. Riff pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, unfolds it and begins to   
read . ' Dear Mr. Alucard, I am writing concerning your charge Prince Francis who is a member of my   
class as I am concern about his behaviour in my lessons. Although he began this term enthusiastically and   
eager to learn, it has come to my attention that over the last few weeks he has been steadily falling behind   
the rest of the students. His written work is average to poor and very often unfinished. In class, he is   
commonly listless and does not show the slightest bit of interest in the work. More often than not he spends   
his time daydreaming, drawing in his exercise book or engaged in idol chit-chat with Phoenix Scarab, a   
fellow student. I do not tolerate laziness in my students and if Prince Francis's behaviour does not improve   
I will request his expulsion from the University.' He snaps the page shut and glares at me. I drop my eyes   
and push my food around my plate. ' I have a lot of my mind at the moment.' I mutter defensively.   
Riff throws down the letter and bangs his fist hard on the table. ' I've heard it before, ' he spits ' your   
mother's heard it before, everyone's heard it before and this time it isn't going to wash. I'm not as stupid as   
you think, I know what's stopping you study. That common little whore Phoenix has got your already over-  
action sex drive going into hyper-speed! I don't know what perverse little games the two of you have been   
playing but you are going to stop or I'm calling your mother!'  
That does it! Rage burns inside me. How dare he!How dare he call the woman I adore such foul names.   
What gives lowly servant like him the right to dismiss our precious relationship as just some sick sex   
game? He doesn't know what's in my heart, how much I love her, how fearful I am about the River of   
Nights Dreaming. I jump to my feet. ' Take that back!' I yell ' Leave Phoenix out of this! I may have been   
falling behind in class but that's not her fault. She has enough to deal with without being criticised by   
underlings like you !'  
Riff stand up and approaches me, disdain glowing in his pale blue eyes. ' This underling brought you up.   
This underling taught you everything you know. This underling saved your lazy pampered hide Rai knows   
how many times. If it wasn't for me you would probably be dead by not. I fed up with giving it to you so   
easily !'  
I glare at him. What does he know? ' Easy!' I scoff ' You think my life is easy? Being expected to be the   
perfect little prince, never being aloud to make mistakes? Always having to be cool and in control however   
your hate and anger and fear is burn away your insides?; Red hot tears are burning in my eyes. ' You don't   
know how lucky you are. Your sister is your soul mate, she's always been there, you have never been   
alone. '  
A sharp, stinging pain suddenly hits me across my right cheek. At first I am not sure what has happened   
but then I realize. Riff slapped me, hard! He has never raise a finger to me before. I am shaken, more from   
the shook of the attack than the hit itself. I gaze at him almost fearful. He is looking at me with such hatred   
now I glance at the door realizing suddenly that Viker is on his daily brake.   
' You spoilt, whining, little brat!' his voice is surprisingly quiet but in a way that makes it more   
threatening., ' Do you want to know what I would do if you were my son? If I had a child as disgusting and   
selfish as you I would send him to the space core. Eighteen months of daily marches, rocket maintenance   
and ice cold showers would soon knock a cry baby like you into shape.' Riff is gripping me by the straps of   
my corset now, his face so close to mine I can smell is fowl breath. ' But before I did that, I would give him   
a spanking so hard, it would shake his teeth out!' My terror takes over. Instinctively, I pull away from Riff   
shoving him hard. To my surprise he lets go of me without a battle and staggers backwards, tripping into an   
armchair. In my fear and fury, it had slipped my mind that not only is Riff around 150 years old his   
malformed spine makes him fairly unstable. If I had not been so shaken I would have been inclined to   
strike out against my guardian. Instead I turn and flee into my bedroom, slamming the door and throwing   
myself onto the bed sobbing violently .   
  
  
I wake from a troubled and unrestful sleep to find the moons are already in the sky. My eyes are red and   
dry from the tears of hate and frustration I have shed over Riff's outburst and I have a horrible churning in   
my stomach that shows I'm still not complete over what has happened. I hate my guardian at this moment,   
for so many things, mainly for insulting Phoenix. I raise a hand to my cheek, the redness caused by his   
blow has disappeared but the shame of him daring to hit me still leaves it mark. The indignity of it! I am his   
master, his prince for Rai's sake! How could he? I sit up, my body aches with frustration and tension and I   
know to well that to satisfy my carnal appetite is the only way to relive it. I will not go to Phoenix to vent   
this irritation, I respect her too much to wake her with such a trivial aggravation. Plus, if I was to visit her   
she would want to know what happened and telling her would only fuel her dislike towards Riff, I do not   
want to worry her further. Besides, my needs now are basically physical and a love nymph will satisfy this   
itch. I make my way over to my dressing table and quickly reapply my make-up. I am still dressed so I pull   
on my cape and my flat shin high leather boots. I glance towards the door, I am not going to attempt to   
make my exit the conventional way. Viker is on guard and, after our augment no doubt Riff is also waiting.   
My gaze falls upon the patio windows that lead onto my balcony, I grin. There is an old bilicola tree   
growing just outside the window, this will make an easy escape route. Tucking my money purse into my   
suspender belt, I unlock the doors and slip silently onto the veranda. Once outside, I breathe in the cool,   
night air and begin to feel a little better. The branches of the tree stretch right up to the edge of the balcony   
and steadying myself against the wall I slowly edge alongside the widest one. The bark is twisted and   
craggy and as I tiptoe along I pride myself on the forethought not to wear heels. Thankfully bilicola trees   
although bent and rough are very sturdy and the branch do not even creak under my weight. I reach the   
huge truck and gripping it tightly with my legs, allow myself to slowly slide down. The coarse bark   
scratches to inside if my legs pulling my stockings slightly. Not that I am bothered, in fact the harsh   
sensational coupled with the danger of the whole situation makes me even more aroused ! It's been months   
since I did this and I forgot how much fun it was. Eventually, I reach the ground and glaring around the   
campus to make sure not one's watching me, I flit silently across the empty college and out the main gates,   
ready for some cheap thrills.   
  
  
The greenish glow of the street lamps illuminate the cobblestones and cast eerie shadows across the fronts   
of the drinking holes and whores houses like unholy phantoms of love nymphs and thieves. From the inside   
of these dens of sin bawdy laugher and drunken song echo out like the insane cackles of wild beasts. I   
breathe in the unique smell of this part of Delta, a stagnant but exciting stench of alcohol and drug pipes. I   
grin wickedly to myself, Tatlers Row by night, home of cheap and intoxicating liquor and even cheaper and   
more intoxicating love nymphs. This is where the underlings go to pursue their most basic urges; sex,   
drinking, street fighting. I come here often, or used to anyway before I was at university. It is not the most   
appropriate location for the Prince Absolute to get his kicks but that is one of the things that brings me here,   
the fact I know it's forbidden. It appeals to my rebellious streak, knowing this place is dirty and dangerous.   
I can indulge myself in whatever pleasure of the flesh without anybody telling me it's unbefitting of a   
prince. I needed to come here tonight, to forget about my problems, the fact I don't know how Phoenix   
feels about me, the River of Nights Dreaming, Riff striking me. Sex has always been my private escape,   
some men drink others gamble, this is the way I vent my frustration with life.   
' Looking for someone? ' A sexy female voice makes me spin around and there she is. Her bleached blonde   
hair hangs shaggily around her shoulders tied up in various uneven ponytails with cheap red ribbon. Her   
make-up is thick and untidily applied, almost glowing blue eye shadow adorns her lids and her lips are   
smeared with a slick of scarlet lipstick. I cast my gaze lustfully down her body. She is wearing a tacky red   
and black corset and ripped fishnets. Despite her shabby attire she is young and attractive. Yes, she will   
serve me very well for tonight.   
Confidently, she swaggers up to me and places a hand on my shoulder in a way that shows despite her   
formative years ( she can't be much older than myself ), she has done this many times before. ' Want some   
fun?' she purrs seductively, running her fingers down the length of my arm. I notice that she is eyeing the   
purse which hangs from my suspender belt, trying to figure how much money I have and how much I'm   
willing to pay. I cock my eyebrow and take her hand downwards so it cups the leather pouch that dangles   
directly in front of my sensitive area. She fingers both temptingly, ' I was looking for a pleasurable way to   
relieve my bulging…… purse.' I murmur, breathing in her scent. Her perfume is strong and acidic so   
unlike Phoenix's delicate scent, this woman is common and earthy I like it!  
She pushes away my money pouch and firmly grasps me through my silk panties, stroking my balls   
expertly. I let out a deep hungry groan and close my eyes. She continues to fondle me for a few more   
seconds, just long enough to excite me, a free sample, if I want to be completely satisfied I will have to pay.   
She abruptly takes her hands away and tosses back her straw-like hair, thrusting her bust forward. ' They   
call me Kitten.' She purrs. ' Some say I'm the best love nymph in Tatlers Row but it'll cost you to find out.   
' she casts her gaze down the length of my body, sizing my up. ' looking at you I would guess you're a   
gentleman so I know you can afford me. I can, and will, do anything you desire at the right price.'  
I grin to myself. Underlings are so uneducated. This naïve pauper doesn't even know I'm her prince! Still   
what does it matter? ' Don't let the outfit fool you!' I chuckle ' But I do have 500 okindios in my purse. Is   
there somewhere more private we can go to cement our arrangement? '  
She turns her back on me and starts to head into an alleyway between the buildings she casts me a glance   
over her shoulder. ' I have a small room back here ' she purrs, winking at me. ' And some toys, what are   
you waiting for? '  
She disappears into the gloom of the alley. Rubbing my hands eagerly I follow her, anticipating what kind   
of kinky surprises she might have in store for me. The passage is narrow and unlike the main street is very   
poorly lit. In fact once I am a few metres inside I can barely see anything, I peer into the near-blackness. '   
Kitten,' I hiss ' where are you hiding, you saucy little minx!'  
' You are very close to me, my lord.' Her sexy voice rings out through the dark. ' I'm getting ready for you.   
I've taken off my corset and I'm slipping out of my knickers. Just a few more steps and I'm yours!'  
Excitedly, I hurry forward. Suddenly, a muscular arm reaches out of the darkness grabbing me around the   
chest and yanking me backwards towards one side of the alleyway. It clamps my arms so tightly to my   
body I am unable to struggle. I attempt to scream but before the sound is even out of my lungs a huge,   
rough hand gags my nose and mouth. In the distance, I hear the sound of feet running away and a woman   
cackling. It is only then I realize it has been a trap.   
Stupid, stupid me! I've heard about this scam a million times before. The love nymph lures an unsuspecting   
noble into some nook where her accomplice is waiting to attack and rob him blind. Oh why did I come out   
tonight? Why did my carnal appetites get the better of me? I am so scared. What if I'm not to be robbed?   
What if my captor is a member of the River of Nights Dreaming? Am I about to die? I glance down and see   
a glimmer of metal pressed to my throat. A knife !  
' Don't scream, rich boy, or I'll slit your throat !' my captor sneers. His accent is vulgar and his breathe   
stinks of tobacco and liquor. I look out of the corner of my eye to glimpse his face. It is not a pretty site. A   
wide grin looms down at me filled with broken, yellow teeth except for the single gleaming gold one. His   
short untidy beard is dirty and rough as it grazes my cheek. Demonic black eyes glint evilly at me. With the   
dagger still pressed to my throat he removes his hand from my face and runs it greedily down my arm   
feeling the material of my cape. I let out a tiny helpless sob, what does he want with me?   
' Well, well, well. ' He taunts ' What pretty little thing has my kitten brought me tonight?'  
I know if I'm to survive this ordeal I must not let fear get the better of me. I must keep calm and do what he   
wants. ' Please,' I whisper ' don't hurt me. My purse is on my belt, take it and let me go, I beg of you.' The   
blade is pressed further into the flesh of my neck grazing my skin.   
' Not so fast friend !' I growls in my ear. ' This cape you are wearing is silk, which probably means you are   
a man of court. I bet you are worth a great deal more than what's in your purse. Let's have a look at you.'   
He moves the dagger so it is pressed hard against my cheek, forcing my to look at him. I hold my breath, if   
he is a member of the River of Nights Dreaming and he does recognize me, I am dead for sure.   
He stares at me for a few moments before throwing back his head and chuckling wickedly. ' Well, it is my   
lucky night. ' he laughs. ' The Prince Absolute, what a catch ! I couldn't have wished for more.' His knife   
caresses the side of my face, leaving small painful scratches. ' Such thick hair you have, it would sell at 10   
okindios a lock in the market! And what fair, pale skin, almost like a child's, I have the inclination to use it   
to make myself a pair of stockings from it!' He chuckles at my distress and fear.   
Tears of panic and terror fill my eyes, I feel so feeble and small. How I wish I was safe in bed back in the   
university with Viker to protect me. Why did I have to have that silly fight with Riff? My mouth dry, I   
speak against, my voice so timid and quavering I hardly recognize it as my own, ' Are y-y-you a m-m-  
member of the River of Nights Dreaming? ' I squeak.   
My captor roars with mirth and grips me tighter with his tree-trunk-sized arm, his foul breath hits me   
making me retch. The dagger is pressed back at my throat.   
' If I were, you would've been dead on two seconds flat, my friend !' he growls. ' No, count yourself lucky   
for that. I am but a simple thief. However I do know many members of the so-called rebel army, I drink   
with them. You are as foolish as you are rich Furter, you shouldn't have come wandering in these parts.   
People offer a pretty penny for your head round here. I think I'll fine a dirty little room to store my prize   
then auction you off to the highest bidder. Who knows, it might even be someone willing to let you live!'   
Cackling evilly, he puts the knife away and takes a chain from his belt and binds it tightly around my   
wrists. The hard links dig into my skin and shutting my eyes tight I try and block out the horror of my   
situation. I wait for my new 'master' to lead me away but out of nowhere a voice interrupts my sorrow.   
' What do we have here, then? A wealthy slave and a common master? A interesting pair if I ever saw   
one!'  
Both myself and my captor turn to see the owner of the voice who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.   
She is a strange sight. From her costume of thigh length brown leather boots, leather bodice adorned with   
metal breast plate and metal cuffs with sharp blades up the sides it is clear she is a street fighter; a warrior   
who travels from place to place battling others for money. In her hand she carries a long, wooden staff,   
almost as tall as her with a round metal sphere on the top, her weapon. But what's odd about her is that   
around her head and face she wear a black shawl that hide her facial features completely.   
The rogue who has hold of my arms sneers at her. ' There is nothing to interest you here!' he grunts,   
shaking me as a warning to keep quiet. The stranger leans on her rod hand cocks her head to one side.   
' I wouldn't say that,' she purrs thoughtfully, ' a great lug like you who obviously has the mental ability of   
a swamp slug with the Prince of our planet bond and tied like an animal. I can hardly think you out witted   
him, no doubt you had some appealing bit of fluff lure him from the street.' She reaches out to me with   
here free hand, touching my chin with her fingertips almost tenderly, does she pity me? The brute behind   
me jerks me out of reach.   
' That's no business of yours! All you need to know is I'm going to turn this pampered puppy over to   
whoever gives me the most for his hid! The River of Nights Dreaming will reward me greatness for him. '   
he strokes my hair in a way that makes me shudder.   
The street fighter takes a step backward and laughs slightly. ' Is that what you believe? ' she says slyly. '   
They are folks of idealistic values but they have greater things in mind then paying you for a kindness. I   
doubt they even have the money they promise you !They will just kill the prince and move on with the   
plan.'  
My captor knits his brows, trying to make sense of what she has said. It is clear he is all brute force and   
very little brain. This street fighter seems very intelligent, I gaze at her pleading for help. ' What the   
alternative?' he asks her finally.   
The warrior takes a leather pouch from her belt and dangles it in front of his greedy eyes. ' I won the last   
three battles I fought, my winnings are in this purse, they total 2000 okindios. I exchange them all for this   
life here, keep his money as well if you wish.'   
The thief snorts unimpressed and begins to turn his back on the warrior ' He is worth more than that to me.'   
He scoffs. I am beginning to feel very undignified, talked and bartered over like a piece of meat. I am   
tempted to say something but I am in not position to get on my high horse. ' Besides, what does the Prince   
Absolute mean to a common street fighter like you? '  
The hooded female, fingers her staff as if she is preparing to use it. Although her eyes are covered I can tell   
she is staring at me. ' Let's just say I have my reasons.' She murmurs. Her voice has a kindness in it than   
quite takes me by surprise, it is almost familiar. But then as suddenly as it had become soft, her tone   
changes to a threatening one. ' My friend, I am a woman who won't take no for a answer. I want the Prince.   
If I cannot buy him from you I will fight you for him!' She tucks her purse away and brandishes her   
weapon in both hands. ' It is the law of the ghetto that when a street fighter challenges you, you must   
accept or pay his price. Hand over your prisoner or fight me for him.'  
My captor chuckles evilly and taking my chain ties it to a pipe on the wall of the alley, securing it tightly so   
there is not chance of me escaping. From his belt he then draws a long, jagged sword, different from the   
one he held to my throat, and approaches the street fighter. All I can do is watch in amazement. The thief is   
a good foot taller and great deal heavier than the girl, he will surely smash her to bits. Why is she risking   
her life for me? She definitely doesn't appear afraid of him. She stands, legs bent to give her better   
stability, her staff held parallel across her body ready to attack.   
The thief swings his sword in lazy, skilful circles in front of him laughing quietly, ' You are a fool, my   
friend.' He sneers, ' I shall have the prince and your money in a few seconds.' With a swift sweep he bring   
his blade down but the warrior deflects it with twist of her staff. The clash of their weapons echo through   
the alley. Forcing her opponent's weapon to one side she attempts to deliver a blow to the side of his head   
with the metal cap of her rod but he ducks and swipes his blade at the exposed flesh at the top of her boot.   
The girl lets out a small cry as scarlet blood oozes across her pale skin but stands her ground. The thief   
wheels his sword towards her legs once again but this time he's to slow. She agilely leaps to avoid the   
blade had kicks her foot out booting her enemy hard in the face . He reels backwards towards me, holding   
his nose with his free hand. Advantage of his vulnerable position, the street fighter charges at him with her   
staff, pole-axing him in the stomach making him groan with pain. Quickly recovering from her attack, he   
grabs at her staff, attempting to snatch it from her. He lifts in abruptly upwards hoping to loosen her grip   
but she holds firm and sails nimbly over his head landing lightly behind him twisting her weapon from his   
grip. Her cape becomes slightly dishevelled and out from the dark folds falls a lock of glistering auburn   
hair. I blink in amazement, surely not? I am too frightened and disorientated by what is happening to think   
straight. The thug spins to face her and stampedes snarling at her, sword raised ready to strike. She blocks   
his weapon once again with her staff, but he grabs her arm with his free hand, spinning her so his arm is   
around her throat. For a moment I think she is helpless but then with a almighty throw, she flicks him over   
her back, smashing his skull against the hard cobbles. He lays there motionless, his breathing light. The   
street fighter stands over him, gasping for breath, her ample bosom rising and falling beneath her breast   
plate.   
She turns her head towards me and approaches, her rod still gripped in her hand. I gaze at her, at the one   
curl of hair poking from under her cowl, my heart beating like a drum. If I am right about her identity I am   
save but all I thought I knew as will true be shaken, if I'm wrong, my ordeal has just begun. She stands   
silent before me, with a sudden smooth gesture she raises her staff high above her head and bring it   
crashing down onto the chains that bind my wrists smashing them to pieces, setting me free. I stand there in   
shock for a moment, rubbing the sore red lines around my wrists. Then, slowly, almost as if I am dreaming,   
I reach out and pull the thick black shawl from her face. It tumbles around her shoulders and Phoenix stares   
at me her face burning with angry.   
' Frankie, you're a fool. What was you thinking coming to a place like this?' Her voice is shaking with fury   
and concern.   
I gaze at her not know for a moment what to say. Finally, words form themselves on my lips. ' Phoenix,   
why? How?'  
She takes the cowl from her shoulders and wraps it around my head so my face can't be seen. ' There's no   
time to explain now.' She murmurs, gazing at the motionless thief. ' He isn't going to be knocked out for   
long and we don't want to be here when her wakes up. Keep the cape to your face, it's not a good idea to   
let people see you're the prince, you were lucky once. Let's good. ' With that she takes my hand and we   
dazes as fast as we can back to the safety of Delta University.   
  
  
I sit silently on the bed in Phoenix's quarters, taking small sips of the fowl tasting herbal tea she has made   
to help me relax. In the bathroom, I can hear her mixing up a dressing for the grazes on my neck, cheek and   
wrists. I take another mouthful of the medicine and grimace, it isn't working I still feel as confused and   
upset as ever. I am relieved that I escaped from the horrid situation I was thrown into a hour ago but   
Phoenix's appearance as my rescuer has filled my mind with questions? I never thought it was possible for   
someone as ladylike as Phoenix to street fight with such skill and strength. Does this mean my sweetheart is   
in fact a warrior? Has she been lying to me all this time? And how did she know where I was? Was it just a   
happy accident that she was there to rescue me? But most of all why did she risk her life like that? No mere   
friend would do such a thing. Is this proof of her love for me? I tried to find out her motives as we made   
our way home but for some reason see is furious with me and refused to speak.   
Phoenix enters from the bathroom looking slightly calmer but still with a look of angry in her eyes. In her   
hands she carries a bowl of antiseptic tonic and some soft white bandages. My gaze falls on her right thigh,   
which is bandaged to cover the gash from where the thief wounded her. A knot of guilt tightens in my   
stomach. My actions caused that wound, I should apologise but I doubt that she would accept it in this   
mood. Without saying a word she sits beside me and begins to wash the graze on my throat with the tonic. I   
wince as it stings the open flesh, she is not exactly being gentle.   
' Where's that tender touch I enjoy so much?' I ask trying to lighten the atmosphere. Phoenix glares at me   
and tapes a wad of cotton wool to the cut. ' You don't deserve tenderness !' she snaps, turning her attention   
to bandaging my wrists. ' Honestly Frank, if I wasn't so relieved to see you safe I would kill you!What on   
Transsexual was you doing in Tatlers Row at night?'   
I raise my eyebrows in amazement. ' I would've thought you knew me well enough to guess !' I say   
defensively. This seems to anger Phoenix even more as she pulls the bandages tightly around my wrist   
causes it to dig in to my swollen skin. Is she jealous that I went looking for a love nymph and didn't come   
to her? ' And,' I add, slightly cross myself ' If anyone should be asking questions it's me! What the hell   
were you doing, wandering round the slums of Delta City dressed like a street fighter? Are you one? I   
thought we didn't have secrets !'  
Phoenix's eyes burn into me like to glowing emerald coals. ' Don't talk ridiculous!' she spits, obviously   
wounded by what I said. ' Do you honestly think they would let a street fighter into Delta University? ' she   
turns away from me and gazes at the white bed sheets. ' My father lived in Tatlers Row before he went to   
Earth.' She mutters bitterly. ' I use to visit him. He taught me some street fighting moves so if anything   
happened to me I could protect myself. My mother thought it was a good idea if I kept it up, especially   
when he abandoned us, I was in a lot of danger. I had to be careful.' She directed the last sentence at me in   
such a way it made me realize how careless I had been. She picked pieces of fluff from the pillow. ' The   
costume was a 16th birthday present from my mother. There are rules when you mix in places like Tatlers   
Row, one of them is you don't mess with anyone who looks like they fight for a living ! Dressing like that   
keeps me safe. Another rule is you don't waltz around waving your money at any old love nymph,   
advertising you're the Prince Absolute when there are people out to get you !'  
She looks at me with a expression of such raw emotion it's hard to know whether she wants to slap me or   
kiss me. I taking a deep breathe and stare at the stars shining out the window. She is right, I am a idiot. '   
You're right, ' I murmur ' It was very dangerous. I just felt so frustrated with everything, I wanted to do   
something reckless. The River of Nights Dreaming, college, everything was getting me down. Then Riff   
and I had a stupid fight.' I raise my hand to the cheek he slapped, the sting of the memory smarting more   
then the scrape of the thief's knife. I must show some of the pain I'm feeling on my face because when   
Phoenix speaks again her voice has lost its bitterness. ' What did he do? ' she asks tenderly, moving closer   
to me on the bed.   
I shake my head and sigh woefully. ' Said the cruellest things, called me a brat and you, ' I lean into her   
warmth being careful not the touch her wounded leg. ' I don't even want you to hear the names he used for   
you. I was defending you when he slapped me here.' I bring her hand up to my cheek. She snuggles close   
to my shoulder, all her anger ebbing away.   
' He had no right, you know. ' she said but the bitterness in her voice wasn't aimed at me for once. ' I never   
liked Riff, you should report him to your mother. It wouldn't surprise me if he was involved with the River   
of Nights Dreaming.'  
I laugh quietly to myself and stroke her hair. ' Riff doesn't have the brains to be involved with the River of   
Nights Dreaming.' I say ' Tonight was just a stupid outburst, on both our parts. Reporting it would be a fuss   
over nothing.' Phoenix sighs doubtfully standing up begins to clear away the first aid equipment. I stare at   
her, the moonlight from the window reflecting off her glossy mane like a silver hallo. She looks tired and   
drained but very beautiful. It's then I realize I still don't know how she found me tonight.   
' Phoenix,' I say ' Why were you in Tatlers Row?'  
She regards me with those huge green eyes, a look of slight guilt creasing her forehead. ' I was sitting by   
my window studying when I saw you climb down the tree and run across campus. I figured Riff and Viker   
didn't realize you were gone and knowing you're never exactly careful, I thought it best that I follow.' She   
breathes deeply. ' I saw you follow that love nymph down the alleyway and hid in the shadows to make   
sure you were okay. Lucky I did, ah? I didn't think you could handle a thief by yourself. ' she chuckles   
slightly. I feel she already knows why I'm asking but won't admit it, then who am I to talk?   
I gently reach for her arm. ' You could have been killed. You risked your life to save mine, not many   
people would have done that. I doubt Caulos would. Why? '  
Her face colours and she turns away seeming almost angry that I discovered her secret. There is an   
awkward silence for a few seconds and then, with her back still turned down me, Phoenix answer. '   
Because I care for you, Frankie. I care for you a lot.' Her voice is quiet, almost tense, is she scared that this   
confession will make me back away? Doesn't she know it's what I've been longing to hear, that I'm more   
than a mere friend or lover, that I've touched her heart? Is this a declaration of love? She stands there   
nervously folding the bandages, still unable to mean my eye. ' You're the first man to treat me as an equal,   
as a person not just a piece of scum .I am unable to describe how grateful I am for the friendship you have   
shown me. You are truly a remarkable man,' a small smile teases her lips, ' so kind, sweet and gentle. I   
don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Please try and understand I worry about you,   
not because it's my duty like Riff or Viker, but because I,' She stops as if she has lost the words to describe   
how she feels. I silently will her to say what I pray is in her heart, that she loves me. She puts the bandages   
on the dressing table and turns to me, wringing her hands. ' You're just so special to me.' She murmurs   
crossing over to the bed. I gaze into her eyes, she doesn't have to say a word I know how she feels.   
Gently she pulls back the cotton sheets and I slip in between them. Almost maternally, she tucks the linen   
around my frame and fluffs my pillow. ' Go to sleep now.' She whispers, climbing in beside me and   
kissing my forehead. ' It's gone three and we have classes in the morning. ' I roll onto my side so her face   
will be the last thing I see before dreams envelop me. Despite the horrendous events of this night I feel   
safe and warm. A great peace falls upon my soul. A peace that comes from knowing the woman I adore is   
beginning to fall in love with me. 


	8. Chapter 8 Leap of the Heart

Chapter 8 Leap of the Heart   
The palace is pitch black. No candles light the corridors and the oil lamps stand empty. Only the light from   
the moons allows me to see my way. Silent. There isn't a sound. I have never such quiet. I strain my ears   
for the slightest noise but hear only a thick velvet nothingness, I cannot do even make out my breathing or   
footsteps as I trudge the endless passages, searching desperately for someone or something. What am I   
looking for? I can't remember.   
A voice ! I am not alone. Thank Rai. It is familiar my heart is filled with relief as I hear my mother call for   
me   
' Francis, oh Francis where are you? Don't hide from me.' She sounds so close yet her tone is filled with   
panic. I spin round to find her but she is nowhere to be seen. I shout out to guide her to me. ' Mamma, its   
okay I'm right here. But where you? I can hear you but I can't see you.' A reply comes but it's as if my   
mother has not heard me.   
' Francis, oh my baby, they've got me, they've gone me already. You've got to run, get away from them,   
they'll kill you !Forget about me, run, Francis run!' The fear in her voice makes me panic. She sounds   
further away this time as if someone is pulling her away from me. I have got to find her . I begin to sprint   
down the corridor following the sound of her cries. I make a left down a passageway then a right, then   
another left, always hoping each turn will bring me closer to my mother. Darkness envelops me, I cannot   
see a thing only the haunting sobs of distress guide me forward. I haven't a clue where I am, my mind is a   
blur. I've lived in the palace all my life but in this unnatural blackness I am lost. But still I keep running,   
my heart beating furiously as if it's about to burst through my chest. My muscles ache with tiredness, each   
step is a battle, my lungs gasp for air but then it is forced out again with each breath. Mustn't stop, must   
rescue Mamma. Sweat runs into my already blind eyes. Suddenly another voice hits me, as familiar and   
plaintive as my mother's but coming from the opposite direction.   
' Somebody please, please help me! Frankie please help me. I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!   
Frankie where are you? I need you, save me!' Phoenix ! My love! She is crying with terror, my heart   
bleeds with fear of what unseen horror is tormenting her so. I must go to her, I can't let her be hurt. I spin   
on my heels and dash the way I have just come screaming to her. ' Hang on ! Phoenix, I'm coming, I'm   
going to find you. It's okay I love you. I won't let anything happen to you.' I power myself forward with all   
the strength and speed I can muster. My legs feel and if they are going to drop off but I can let mere pain   
stop me. The palace is changing around me by the second. Walls spring up out of nowhere, one minute the   
floor slopes downwards next it's like I'm climbing a mountain. I twist and turn this way and the other   
through this labyrinth trying to reach my goal. All the time the voices of Phoenix and my mother echo in   
my skull, pulling me one way then the other.   
' Francis, get out while you still can!'  
' Frankie, find me, I'm trapped !'  
' My baby, I just want you to be safe! '  
' My darling, you're the only one who can save me, don't you love me?'  
' They're coming, oh Rai save him, soon they'll be here!'  
' I'm frightened, oh Goddess, they're here, they'll kill him'  
Then I feel it. The hot foul breath on the back of my neck, the heavy footsteps like an army at war gaining   
on me. Cold fear trickles down my spine, I continue to run but I know it will catch me. I cannot hear the   
cries of Phoenix or my mother anymore, a new voice is thundering in my ears. 'You spoilt, whining, little   
brat!' I daren't look back knowing the sight of it will freeze me to the spot. Instead I attempt to quicken my   
pace but my feet seems to stick to the ground. It is as if I am drowning in treacle, my body moves in slow   
motion. The harder I try the worst it becomes.   
' It is your destiny to become king.'   
It is closer. That voice echoing inside my brain like a thousand memories. I cannot tell which direction it's   
coming from, it's as if it's right inside me. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes. I have   
forgotten about Phoenix and Mamma now, all I can think of is escaping my pursuer. I will my body to keep   
moving but I am growing weaker by the second. Everything seems to be against me, I am blind beyond   
comprehension , stumbling helplessly in the blackness. The palace has transformed into a living thing   
twisting like an evil serpent so that every turn I make leads me crashing into a dead end. My very clothes   
seem to have a life of their own, stretching, becoming bigger and bigger or is it me who's shrinking? They   
smother my arms and legs, dragging me down so that's it's practically impossible for me to run. And all the   
time the dreadful monster is gaining on me second by second.  
' Don't scream, rich boy, or I'll slit your throat !'  
It is all around me now filling my every sense. Its repugnant stench filled my nostrils with the stink of death   
itself, sucking the life from my lungs. I can taste it on my tongue, a tang of cold steel and my own blood. I   
spit but still it fills my mouth. Unable to run anymore I fall to my knees and drag myself across the floor.   
The ground is like shattered glass, cutting my hands and shins to bloody ribbons. Still the creature won't   
show mercy.   
' I'm going to spank you so hard your teeth will fall out. '  
I collapse, barely breathing, barely living. I can fight no more. It has captured me and I must face death. I   
feel the beast bear over me in the darkness and know my time has come.   
My eyelids snap open and sweating I sit up in Caulos's bed. I am confused for a moment what has   
happened.   
' Viker, Viker!' I scream for my bodyguard in panic. The huge frame of Viker bursts through the door staff   
in hand, ready to tackle my assailant. Beside me Caulos stirs himself drowsily at the commotion. My terror   
fading slightly I gaze around the room to realize there are not plaintive voices, not unseen horror.   
' It's okay Viker, I had another nightmare, that's all. I'm sorry.' Viker relaxes from his attack pose and   
gives me a look that says ' Not again !' before turning to leave. Caulos closes his eyes and slumps back   
onto the bed with a groan. Still shaken I wipe the cool sweat from my naked torso.   
´Frankie, I am usually all for you waking me up in the middle of the night but when it's just because you've   
had a bad dream it isn't the much fun. ' Caulos rolls over pull most of the sheets with him.   
I sit there massaging my temples trying to get the horrendous images of my dream out of my head. Since   
Phoenix rescued me from the street thief two weeks ago, this strange nightmare has haunted me night after   
night. Each time the same but always different, the terrified voices of my mother and Phoenix drawing me   
deeper and deeper into the darken palace where the unseen monster lurks waiting to strike. I never see the   
creature, the fear it provokes in me is too great for me to meet its face. I have never known such dread in all   
my life, it's as if all my worries are condensed into that one unseen fiend that hunts me through my dreams.   
And its voice that is the greatest puzzle of all. I recognize the tones of Phoenix and my mother in the   
darkness but the voice of my fears I am unable to name. Yet it is so familiar. From night to night it has been   
everyone I know sometimes one person others two or three. I can hear the street thief in its growls, Riff-  
Raff too, even members of the Upper Council. On one horrible night I heard Phoenix in it, screaming that I   
didn't love her and she was going to leave me. Oh Phoenix, how I wish she was here now. I came to   
Caulos's tonight to give her a rest, I have been sleeping in her chambers most nights, waking to find her by   
my side soothes my nerves so. She has been so wonderful with my dreams, she even sits beside me stroking   
my hair and singing me lullabies until I fall to sleep again.   
' Marry her and be done with it!' Caulos groans snuggling into his pillow.   
' What?' I ask not sure if he is awake or not. He sits up and faces me, his ginger hair tousled like a birds'   
nest.   
' Well I am studying morphiology, I do know a thing or two about dreams . This nightmare is obviously a   
manifestation of your fears about loosing Phoenix. You want to marry her, you know you want to marry   
her, you just don't know you know.'  
I sigh and pull back some of the sheets and begin to tuck myself in. ' Marriage is a big step.' I muse. ' Oh   
but I do adore her. I don't know.'  
Caulos tuts and shakes his head. ' Okay let me do an experiment they taught us in class. You said you   
heard both your mother and Phoenix crying for help. What is the most horrible situation you can think of   
regarding your mother? '  
I think for a moment and then it comes to me. ' Her dying and me being king without her guidance. ' I say   
hoping Caulos will be able to help.   
' Exactly !' he states slapping my arm. ' In your dream you lost your mother. And you heard Phoenix in   
the same way. So that means you're afraid of losing both of them. Face it Frankie, you're one love-sick   
puppy!'  
I smile and sigh. ' I need time to think able it. If only there was someone wise I could confide in. '  
Caulos lays back down and pulls the sheets over him. ' You could always try divine guidance.' He says.   
'When I'm in need of advice I go to the Temple and speak to one of the priestesses, they are always willing   
to listen.'  
I think about this. I'm not that religious, in fact I haven't been to Temple since my coming of age blessing   
when I was 13. Having said that I do need someone to talk to. The priestesses are very patience and   
understanding women who know more about love and soul-mates than anyone else on the planet. ' Perhaps   
you are right.' I muse settling back down to sleep.' I'll go tomorrow.'  
Just as I begin to relax into slumber again I become aware of Caulos's hand straying between the sheets and   
cupping my bare buttock. ' Caulos' I murmur. ' I thought you wanted to go to sleep'  
He sighs deeply and gently rolls me onto my back, giving him better access to the most sensitive area of my   
body.  
' I know,' he moans suggestively, tracing his hand down my chest, ' But now we're both awake why waste   
the opportunity?'  
I smile to myself. Marriage is all very well and good but I wouldn't miss interludes like this for the world.   
Mischievously, I pull the sheets over us and settle down to enjoy one of the few things Phoenix can't offer   
me.  
  
  
Phoenix creases her forehead and, glancing back at the dead lab rat laid out prepared in the tank, begins to   
type the necessary data into the sonic transducer. I grin at her over the clipboard I'm holding and begin the   
final checks on the rejuvenations fluids. Practical lessons are always my favourites; I find it easier to learn   
when I'm actually doing things for myself. Today I'm especially pleased to have something to do as the   
scientific content of the test Dr. Ravenneck has set us is taking my mind of my worries about how Phoenix   
feel about be as well as my terrifying nightmares. That is until tonight, when I plan to visit the High   
Priestess Deelfin,my mother's confessor and my childhood religious tutor at the Temple. If I'm totally   
honest with myself it is a great weight off my shoulders to think I am going to see her. To be able to tell   
someone how I actually feel will be such a relief.  
' How much does our subject weigh?' Phoenix asks staring at on of the digital panels.  
I flick through my notes. ' er, 5.76 ounces precisely.' I state finding the correct data on one of the sheets.  
She taps at the keys and smiles at me warmly. I feel that familiar glow in my heart that I always experience   
when she looks at me. ' How did you sleep last night?' she asks affectionately, resting her hand on my   
arm.  
' Did Caulos help any more than I could?'  
I grimace and examine the glass tubes of brighter coloured liquids, fiddling with the valves on each. ' No,   
still the same' I groan. ' Ever since that attack by the thief I haven't had a proper nights rest.'  
She pouts those cherry lips at me, if we wasn't in class I can tell she would probably hug me. ' Poor Frank-  
ums! Having nasty dreams. Well I have a treat for you tonight. It's Flick night off so I thought you could   
come over and I would cook us a nice meal, kind of a celebration . This Friday is the last day of term we   
won't see each other until next year.'  
I am excited by the prospect of spending a romantic night alone with Phoenix. But then I remember my   
appointment with the High Priestess. ' Phoenix, I would love to but I have a previous engagement. There's   
somebody I must see, a private matter.'  
I can see the disappointment in her eyes as she turns back to the control panel. I didn't mean to hurt her, it's   
just I must be sure of the way I really feel before I see her in a more intimate setting. I don't want to blurt   
out something I don't mean or that would drive her away. I place a tender hand on her shoulder. ' I can't   
tell you, it's something very personal, if everything turns out as I hope I should be able to see you at   
8:00ish. Okay?'  
She looks at me half-smiling. ' Everyone's entitled to some privacy, but I will cook for two, just in case.'  
Glad we have come to some arrangement, I look back to my notes while Phoenix checks the rat one last   
time.  
' Reactor input at 0.29?' I ask as she attaches the electrodes to the animal's paws.  
She laughs as I set the electric current to the appropriate level. ' Rawin and Fion worked out their weights   
wrong earlier.' she chuckles ' Set the reactor to 2.9, there was fried rodent all over the lab!' She giggles and   
pulls up her mask.  
I grin as she joins me at the reactor. Together we turn the sonic transducer to 0.29 and I throw the large   
switch that turns on the electricity. The overhead lamps in the laboratory flick on and off for a few seconds   
as the life-giving liquids drain into the animal's body. Once that transferral has taken place we cross to the   
tank where we are joined by Dr. Ravenneck. The three of us stare down at the creature who is still laying   
lifeless on its back. I silently panic that the experiment has failed, well at least it hasn't exploded! Then   
there is a flurry of movement as the rat flips itself back on to his front and begins to gnaw at the wires still   
attached to its feet. Phoenix squeals excitedly and I place my arm around her shoulder in triumph. Carefully   
Dr. Ravenneck lifts the animal from the tank and removes the electrodes from its feet. He studies it   
thoughtfully through his spectacles. ' I will have to give the creature a full examination to check all its   
organs are functioning correctly before awarding you your final marks.' He says, placing it back in the   
cage with the others. ' But considering its in one piece and not jerking about like a jumping bean I think   
they will be very high'  
Overjoyed I embrace Phoenix and we dance round happily. Dr. Ravenneck sniffs with disapprovingly. ' If   
you don't mind this is a place of science and not a dance hall. As the test is over you may go and do   
whatever constitutes as fun for your generation!'  
Grinning broadly at the prospect of getting high grades Phoenix and I leave the classroom. Once outside   
she turns towards me and embracing me warmly. ' You deserve excellent marks for going through what   
you've had to these past months!' she states, stroking my cheek.  
I take her hand and lovingly kiss the palm. Goddess how I adore her. ' I couldn't have done any of it   
without you. You have been a tower of strength Phoenix, I don't think I could've coped alone.'  
She laughs, that warm, joyful laugh that sounds like a babbling brook. ' Well I've got to pick up some   
books from the library so I'll bid you farewell. Just promise me wherever you have to go tonight you will   
take Viker with you. I don't want to fight off thieves and cut-throats every time you go out!'  
I slip my arm around her waist and pull her close. ' Oh,' I say mocking disappointment, ' I was hoping you   
would! Seeing you jump into action wearing skin-tight leather is really quite a turn on.'  
She cackles uncontrollably and playfully pushes me away. ' You are incorrigible! Why do I even bother?   
You have a one track mind!' She plants an affectionate kiss on the tip of my nose the way she always does   
when we are being mischievous. I gaze at her. If only. If only I could be sure this was more than friendship,   
that she feels the way I am right now. I only hope Mother Delfin will give me the advice to make my mind   
clear. Phoenix strokes my hair and looks serious, her fine brows creasing slightly. ' But do promise me. I   
don't like to think about you wandering around without someone to look after you!'  
I sigh and close my eyes. ' I swear on my father grave I take Viker with me.'   
Content, she smiles and pecks my cheek. ' Good Frankie. I see you tonight hopefully.' With that she turns   
and heads off down the corridor leaving me as ever, in love but bewildered.  
  
  
Dusk falls over the centre of Delta City turning the sky a soft shade of violet. As I walk alone Main Street,   
Viker close at my heels, I gaze at the modest houses and shop that line either side of the broad cobbled   
road. In the windows of these humble dwellings, silhouetted against the golden glow of oil lamps, I watch   
as the simple underlings and member of the Lower Court, like Riff-Raff who's own simple home is in these   
parts, go about their evening rituals. In one, a slight woman not more that 20 years in age lays a loaf of   
freshly baked bread on the table while a man, no doubt her husband eases off his work boots. I think of   
Phoenix's offer of a meal tonight. How wonderful to sit down to food and wine with the one you love   
knowing they care for you. The next window holds a vision of a stressed mother hunched over an iron   
bathtub bathing an infant who was wriggling frantically obviously wanting to play with its siblings who are   
dashing about the small room in a game of catch. I remember my own childhood, lonely hours spend being   
taught math and history by Riff while the sun beat down outside calling to me to come and play. Even   
when my lesson were through I was not allow to play boisterous games as it was unbefitting of a prince. If I   
am blessed with children of my own they shall run free to explore the palace and its gardens. The sunlight   
shinning on their auburn locks, like their mother. If I ever find the courage to make her my wife. In the   
window of a tiny cottage I watch an old woman rock in her chair as her fingers speed nimbly over a loom.   
Beside her a man of at least 300 lights a pipe. My heart is heavy, I can't help wondering whether I will ever   
reach that grand age and if I do will it be Phoenix sitting by my side. Too emotional to watch anymore I   
continue walking with my eyes fixed firmly on the pavement.  
Viker and I continue that way for a good twenty minutes until he grunts to let me know we have reach our   
destination, the Temple of Rai the Holy One. It stands proudly apart from the other building in the centre of   
a small garden filled with simple shrubs. The Temple itself is a large dome of white marble engraved in   
places with ancient symbols that I cannot read. On its summit perches a tall golden spire that seem to point   
directly to heaven. I feel an inner peace fall upon me just standing before this great monument. This is a   
sacred place. Anybody be they underling or prince can come her to think, prey or call on council of one of   
the twenty priestesses who live with the temple and tend the alter. They are Holy women, virgins who have   
taken it upon themselves to devote their lives to worshipping Rai, studying the Holy book and helping   
those in need.   
I ask Viker to wait for me and enter the temple. Inside the place is filled with an air of love and safety. On   
the ceiling the image of the Mother Goddess is engraved similar to the one in the Great Hall of the place.   
Her long golden hair and flowing gowns billow out to become a map of the universe and carved into her   
right hand is a star, the symbol of soul-mates. The temple is lined with rows of wooden pews which are at   
the moment empty. The Holy alter is surrounded by hundreds of tall white candles glowing in the dark and   
laden with sacrifices of fruit and flowers. Through the air drifts the sound of the priestesses singing their   
evening chants.  
' Rai be with you, little brother.' A kind female voice interrupts my thought .  
I turn to see two of the lower priestesses have come to my side. The one that greeted me looks about thirty   
and has clear olive skin and kind brown eyes. Her face is clear of make up, as is the custom for priestesses   
and her thick brunette locks hang down her back reaching to her waist, covered by a simple white shawl. At   
her side is another woman, this one not much older than myself, but her colouring is a complete contrast to   
her fellow sister. She has pale almost sickly-looking skin and large, water-blue eyes. Her hair styled into   
the same long fashion is baby-blond and glisters in the candlelight. Both are dress in the traditional floor-  
length white robes and the younger hold a wide, shallow, earthenware dish filled with water.  
I bow and greet both of them, ' Good evening, big sister, little sister' It is part of their way of life that   
Priestesses of the Temple should address and treat anyone as siblings apart from the High Priestess who is   
given the title 'mother'. The younger girl steps forward and offer me the bowl so I may wash my hands . I   
do so and her 'sister' hands me a towel to dry them off.  
Then she asks. ' What brings you to the Holy house of our celestial Mother? Do you wish to pray alone and   
lay tribute?'  
I shake my head. ' I seek guidance and come to ask for council from your Mother Deelfin.'  
The dark hair woman spread her arms and closes her eyes. ' We are the servants of Rai and Holy guides for   
one and all. Whatever burdens your mind may we offer enlightenment. My Holy Mother is at prayer, I shall   
fetch her.' She then turns to the other girl. ' Sister Winoway, you may go to your chambers.'  
Both bow their heads and silently retreat through a small wooden door that leads to the Priestesses private   
quarters. I am alone in the Temple. An eerie feeling of guilt comes over me. I am not that religious but   
standing here under the gaze of the statue of Rai, I feel her divine present close. I should make an offering   
at the alter and curse myself for not bringing some flowers. An idea hits me. Taking the leather purse from   
my belt I tip a few coins into the palm of my hand. Nervously I approach the alter and kneel before it   
carefully laying the money onto the silk cloth. I should prey. I shut my eyes and try and put my feelings   
into words. ' Oh Rai, Mother Goddess, divine creator of all that is good, take this simple sacrifice and bless   
me.' Now what, I try and think,  
' Let Your blessing fall on Mamma and protect her from the rebels. And, well, if it is Your will, make   
Phoenix open her heart to me. I love her so much, I can't think You could create another soul-mate for me.   
' Behind me I hear the soft sound of footsteps and finishing my prayer I turn to see the frail figure of   
Mother Deelfin shuffling her way up the aisle. She is a tiny woman of at least 400 with skin as brown and   
wrinkled as a walnut. He eyes are huge and the colour of the indigo sea and her mouth no more than a tiny   
slit lost among the deep wrinkles. A mane of pure white hair hangs down her back and trails at least two   
foot behind her. Leaning heavily on her cane she lowers herself into a pew and smiling at me with a   
toothless grin beckon for me to come forward.  
Pleased to see my mother's old friend, I approach the bench and sit behind her.  
' Francis, dear child, how good to see you.' Her voice is a high-pitched croak but full of kindness  
I place my hand on hers, it looks so odd my long pale fingers covering her tanned bony hand. ' As it is you,   
Mother Deelfin.'  
She chuckle and her face creases up even more. ' You changed so much since I did your coming of age   
ceremony. All those spots are gone and you have a few more muscles on that skinny frame. But I know   
little Prince Francis when I see him.'  
I laugh myself, Mother Deelfin is such a pleasant old dear. She sits further back in her seat and pulls her   
long mane onto here lap, stroking it like it was an animal. ' Now, Sister Constance tells me you need   
advice. It's not like you to worry, what is bothering you, Francis?' her wizened old face is filled with   
concern. ' Are you thinking about the River of Nights Dreaming?'  
I gaze at Mother Deelfin in wonder. The plot against my life is a highly guided secret, how did she find out   
about it?? But before I can question the Priestess's knowledge Mother Deelfin seems to read my thoughts.   
'Your mother calls upon my council regularly since the attack on Duke Hesker. She holds your safety in the   
highest priority. You're still very much her baby.' Gently she reaches up and brushes my hair. ' It is   
against the will of Rai to take a Transsexual life, we say prayers each evening for your family's safety, own   
Mother Goddess will not abandon you.'  
I turn my face away. The rebel forces are not why I came here this evening but their presence make the   
actual burden of my heart even more heavy. How can I possibly marry Phoenix when doing so will put her   
in so much danger? I shake my head aware that my cheeks are glowing with the prospect of telling   
someone how I really feel. ' I am grateful for your concern, Mother, but that is not why I asked to see you.'   
I take a deep breath and try and gain the courage to expose my true feelings. Patiently, the elderly Priestess   
sits silently watching me with those unnaturally huge dark blue eyes. Finally, my face still red from   
embarrassment, I summon up enough courage to speak. ' I am having very strong feelings for one of my   
lovers.' I say, my gaze trained on the stone floor of the Temple. ' I'm beginning to believe she could be my   
soul-mate.'  
The priestess places a comforting hand on my arm but I'm still too shy to lift my eyes. ' Tell me about her.'   
She asks softly.   
I smile to myself. It is such a relief to be about to tell someone how deeply I love Phoenix. Slowly I begin,   
picturing in my mind all the tiny details that makes me adore her so. ' Her name is Phoenix Scarab and   
she's the most wonderful person I have ever meant.' Goddess that sounded a cliché but how can I describe   
her? I sigh, ' She's just so beautiful and brave. Her spirit is amazing, I look at her and I feel lost for words,   
she's done so much in her life and is so funny and clever. I dream about being with her day and night,   
forever.' I raise my eyes and see Mother Deelfin grinning at me, a gummy joyous smile. ' Francis my boy,   
this is magnificent news! Praise be to Rai for sending you your most divine partner. You two must be so   
happy. I will start preparations for the wedding at once.'  
I grip her frail hand and a great sadness fills my heart. ' Mother Deelfin you don't understand. I love   
Phoenix passionately, I just haven't told her yet.'  
The Priestess's eyes fill with horror and her hand flies up to cover her mouth. ' Francis,' she gasps. ' You   
must marry her if she is your soul mate, if not it is the greatest sin. Rai created soul-mates that they must be   
together, to not find your soul-mate is a tragedy but to find them and not be united is not only a insult to   
own divine Mother but will leave you unfulfilled for the rest of your days. It is written in the Holy Book if   
your soul mate is not a member of your family they must become blood of your blood. '  
I lower my head. Can't I do anything right? ' I know what the holy writings say and I do want to make   
Phoenix my wife but I am too afraid to ask her. It scares me to think that she might to reject me, that I am   
in love with a woman who is not my soul-mate. I know she cares a lot for me as a friend but she hasn't   
declared her love for me. '  
Mother Deelfin sighs sympathetically and lifts my head in her hands. ' Francis, the road for you is clear. If   
this Phoenix does reject your proposal it means she is not the one you are meant to be with therefore you   
have lost nothing. Perhaps the reason Phoenix has not told you the way she feel is she too fears being   
rejected. If you both carry on pretending neither of you will know true happiness. Believe me Francis, you   
must take the leap of the heart. '  
I sit silently for a moment. The High Priestess is very wise and I know what she's saying is right. I imagine   
being married to Phoenix, the bliss that would bring me, hearing her saying those three words that would   
make my life perfect, waking every morning to see her in my arms, knowing when our bodies meet it is a   
divine act of love not some basic animal need. Having until the end of time to learning every thought and   
emotion she feels. That would be heaven . But what if she turns me down, isn't my soul-mate or isn't ready   
for marriage? That will be too much to bear.   
The Priestess gaze at me with those two enormously pools of indigo wisdom and smiles gently. ' You do   
love her, a great deal don't you my child? I can tell by your eyes. You would do anything to make her   
happy.'  
I nod. I know deep in my heart I would be willing to give my life for Phoenix.   
Mother Deelfin smiles at me knowingly. ' Then make her the happiest woman in the world. Take her as   
your wife, it is what you both need. '  
I sigh and gaze up at the ceiling of the Temple into the jewelled eyes of the carving of our Mother Goddess   
searching for some strength or guidance. My life is in such turmoil I know there is a price on my head, if I   
do marry Phoenix she will become Princess Phoenix Furter, a member of the Royal house and a target for   
the rebel forces. Is it fair to put her in such danger?   
' The River of Nights Dreaming have sworn to kill every member of my family. If I marry Phoenix her life   
will be at risk. Why would Rai send me a soul-mate at a time when it endangers both own lives? '  
Mother Deelfin also turns her face skywards. ' The Divine One works in mysterious ways. ' she murmurs '   
Maybe She thought you both needed the love and protection of a soul-mate at this difficult time. I think   
you've already know what you really want and are just letting fear get in the way of your happiness.'  
I breathe heavily and look back to the High Priestess and smile. We both truly what I really want, to make   
Phoenix my wife and always be with her. My heart has won its battle, logic and fear cannot hold a candle to   
the longing I have for her.   
Affectionately I embrace the ancient Priestess and press her leathery cheek to my own. ' Thank you Mother   
Deelfin, you are very wise. ' I murmur.   
We pull apart and she grins at me. ' It is not my wisdom that aided your decision but the guidance of Rai   
acting within your heart. You knew the truth before you spoke to me. Now don't waste another second. Go   
and make her yours. '  
Grinning broadly and knowing what I must do I get to my feet and with a bow of respect to Mother Deelfin   
I leave the Temple to find Viker and head back to the University.   
  
  
My chambers are in darkness when Viker and I return from the Temple. Still slightly paranoid from my   
nightmares I reach out and flick on the lights. The room is filled with brightness and there is no sign of the   
monster of my fears although in the mood I'm in I feel that capable of looking it strength in the eye (or   
whatever facial opening it had) and tell it to get lost. I haven't felt this happy and clear headed in ages. I   
walked back from Temple on a cloud. My future seems so clear now, I know in my heart what I must do. I   
am going to propose to Phoenix; the woman I love, and I'm going to do it tonight. I must you see, if I wait   
a second too long I will lose my nerve and I know now what we have is to precious to risk. My heart and   
head is so full of songs and poetry I almost overlook the scribbled note lying on the table. I notice it at the   
last moment and pick it up, it reads, Magenta is ill, gone to see her. Won't be back until morning. Your   
dinner is in the bin! Go and eat with That Woman if you like. Riff-Raff. He really is charming isn't he? '   
That Woman' I know he means Phoenix, I ponder how he will feel when ' That Woman' is his mistress?   
Still even Riff's cold hearted spirits can't dampen my romantic mood. I screw up the note into and ball and   
toss it in the bin. ' So much for you Riff. I'm going to propose to the most beautiful woman in Transsexual   
so sod you and your mangy old sister. ' I say to myself bustling into my bedroom.   
I sit myself at the dressing table and open the small, ebony chest that houses my jewellery. Here is were I   
keep all my most precious items, both of financial and personal value. Upon the scarlet velvet interior is   
spread a treasure-trove of mementos . The large ornate gold broach with the cameo of my grandmother in   
the centre, a coming-of-age gift from Mamma; the chunky silver bracelet I bought on holiday last year.   
My eye falls upon the oversized pearls Phoenix gave me at the newcomers' ball and picking them up I   
smile blissfully to myself. They may be the cheapest items in the casket but in my heart they are worth   
more than rubies. They were the first gift she ever gave me, a token of friendship and a devotion I always   
knew she held in her heart for me. I fasten them around my throat, a string of valentines from my soul-  
mate, I want her to see me wearing them tonight and know that they are as precious to me as she is. I shall   
not remove them until the day they are replaced by a marriage pendant. Then I reach for the item that will   
hopefully see the longing that is in my heart; the ring my mother gave me went I left for college. The ring   
of the queen of Transsexual, a symbol past through the generations from soul-mate to soul-mate, sacred   
seal of engagement. Once place on the finger it is a claim that we belong together and are to be wed.   
Tonight I shall offer this humble sacrifice to the queen of my heart, she owns my soul, with this simple   
offer I bestow on here the destiny of my life, one of bliss if she accepts or heartbrake if she refuses. I   
haven't a clue how I am to express in words the deep love I feel for he, all I know is I must be honest. I slip   
the shining band into the pocket of my corset.   
The harsh bleeping of the intercom interrupts my thoughts. I get to my feet and cross to the blank screen on   
which has appeared the words ' Incoming message from Phoenix Scarab, Student no. 896531. ' flashing in   
red text. Taking a deep breathe (I wasn't prepared to speak to her so I soon) I hit the ' Engage Contact '   
button. The screen flashes and the image of Phoenix appears on the screen. I gaze at her, trying to   
remember every detail of the way she looks so I can recall the picture of the night I told of my love   
perfectly but at the same time to wanting her to notice I'm doing so. Her hair is pulled back into a simple   
ponytail and she is wearing hardly any make-up, well, perhaps a little coral pink lip gloss, so I can see each   
tanned freckle that dots her nose. A simple white tunic covers her form and it is obviously she is in a   
relaxed mood.   
She smiles down on me from the screen. ' Oh you are back. I wondered if I would catch you. '  
I brake eye contact for the moment, aware if I continue to stare at her it'll appear strange. How unaware she   
seems of the weight this night hold for us. ' Yes,' I murmur. ' I just got back.'  
She looks decidedly happy to see me and straightens the simple cotton material of her dress. ' Did   
everything go alright with your meeting you seemed quite preoccupied today I was beginning to worry.'  
I laugh quietly to myself conscious of the irony. ' It was fine, I found out what I needed to know. I feel a lot   
more sure now. '  
I can see the relief in her face. How wonder it would be to have such a caring woman as my wife ! ' I'm   
glad to hear it, I hate it when you brood over things.' She murmurs. ' I called to see if we were still on for   
dinner tonight. I'm afraid it won't be anything fancy, just traditional Transylvanian broth. ' she chuckles in   
that delightful way of hers. ' It's the only thing I can make myself, I'm a terrible cook and as you can see,'   
she looks down at her outfit, ' formal dress is to be optional!'  
I laugh out loud. ' Phoenix I wouldn't miss it for the world. It shall be a banquet and you the most   
glamorous woman in the known Universe !'  
She gazes at me sweetly and pure affection sparkles in her eyes. I can't be wrong, I am cherished in her   
heart.   
' You say the funniest things Frankie !' she says. ' It seems like ages since we've spent an evening alone. I   
was beginning to think you've gone off of me.'  
I lean closer until my forehead is resting practically against the screen. ' That is a impossibility my dear.' I   
whisper, almost too tenderly. ' And tonight I especially feel in need of your company. '  
Phoenix grins broadly ' Well, you know I'm always here when you need me. I'll set another place. Bye-  
bye. ' she blows me a kiss through the screen and then terminates the transmission.   
I grin contentedly to myself. There isn't a doubt of it I am going to marry this woman. I exit the bedroom   
and with Viker at my side make my way to the Girls' Halls of Residence.   
  
  
  
  
Absentmindedly I stir the thick, brown stew in the bowl in front of me before scooping a chunk of ground   
apple onto my spoon and placing it into my mouth. Across the table from me Phoenix sits carving a loaf of   
home-made bread into thick slices. Coyly she brushes a stray auburn curl from her eyes and smiles at me.   
The mood in Phoenix's modest quarters is intimate and romantic as I engineered it to be. I hope creating a   
cosy atmosphere would give me a better setting to tell Phoenix of my feelings. Therefore as soon as I   
arrived I help Phoenix lay the table with candles and built a roaring fire in the small grate. I also slipped on   
an entertainment disc of Phoenix's favourite violetar music and poured us glasses of wine. Now in this   
intensely private atmosphere I am beginning to feel capable of making my offer.   
' You look beautiful tonight, Phoenix.' I say as she hands me the bread. Phoenix giggles and brushes some   
crumbs from her tunic. ' Liar! I haven't put on a lick of make-up, my hair's a mess and I only wear this old   
thing when I can't be bothered to but anything decent on!'  
I smile as I butter the bread. ' That only proves that a Goddess such as yourself doesn't need such things.   
It's your natural glory that bewitches this mere mortal. '  
She sips her wine and laughs but I know she is only hiding her blushes. ' You have one of your silly   
charming moods on, haven't you? You haven't paid me compliments like this since the Ball. Rai knows   
why you do it. You know you can have anything you want from me.' She half closes her hypnotic eyes and   
pouts at me sexily. ' And because I know that I didn't bother wearing anything under this !' She pulls the   
neck of her dress down. I almost laugh. A few weeks ago, such an offer would've made me want to forget   
ever else and drag her into the bedroom. But my feelings towards her now are much more than mere lust,   
although she is able to arouse me like no other! She takes her wine glass and swills the deep red liquid   
around before sipping it.  
' You know,' she says thoughtfully, ' You never told me what was so important for you to be worrying   
about all today. What was that meeting about?'  
My breath catches ,this is my charge. My heart is jackhammering against my chest but I must tell her, now .   
I put down my knife and gazes at her sitting so beautiful and innocence across from me. I am incredibly   
nervous but I can't allow another chance to past me by. I want spend the rest of my life with Phoenix and   
will risk anything to do so, even having my heart broken.   
' I went to see the High Priestess at the Temple. I felt I needed guidance.' I say gently.   
Phoenix knits her brows and her face is filled with concern. How she worries over me! If she becomes my   
wife I shall repay each thought of apprehension with a thousand moments of love. ' Tell me you haven't   
received more news about the River of Nights Dreaming? Things have seemed so quiet recently.' She is   
wringing her hands the way she always does when she is anxious or upset. I smile tenderly and reach across   
the table taking her hands in mine.   
' Phoenix, don't worry so. I went to Temple on a matter of joy not sorrow, or at least I hope it will be.' I   
close my eyes and sigh happily. ' I wanted to ask Mother Deelfin if I should tell someone very dear to me if   
I should let them know how deeply I adore them. ' I pause for a second and stare into her deep emerald   
eyes searching for a glimmer of recognition that would make this less of a risk. ' I think I've met my soul-  
mate.'  
A look of utter woe falls upon my sweetheart's face and abruptly she pulls her hands away from mine. I am   
filled with dread this is what I feared would happened. Almost angrily, she grips her goblet and stares at   
me.   
' Congratulations.' She mutters bitterly her eyes filling with tears. ' I hope you will both be very happy.'  
I suddenly realize that Phoenix hasn't understood my statement. She thinks I am telling her of a love I feel   
for another. I must open my heart fully now let her know without a doubt she is the one I long for.   
Almost as if in a dreaming I stand and approach here. ' Forgive me, sweet angel.' I murmur my voice   
seeming to come directly from my heart. ' Forgive me for hiding my feelings for so long. You have shown   
me such friendship and devotion and all I could do was lock my love away because of some foolish fear.   
But I can longer fight it, Rai has bought us together and I know there is nothing I can do. I love you   
Phoenix. I've loved you for so long now but I was stupid enough to conceal it. You have bewitched me,   
utterly and completely. I was frightened that you would brake my heart but what else can I do? I want to   
devote my life to you. '  
Still in the heady, dream-like state I fall to my knees before her, I fell like a simple slave kneeling before   
some beautiful deity of love. I shut my eyes and reach into the hidden pocket of my corset to draw out the   
golden band that is my offering. Placing it on my outstretched palm I speak the words that are etched on my   
heart.   
' Phoenix, dear Phoenix. You alone have the power to free me. I remember you once told me how your   
mother promised that one day a prince would come to rescue you on a white stallion. I am a prince but one   
who is not brave or strong or manly. It is you who rescued me, physically and emotionally and for that I am   
grateful beyond words. I can never be the hero your mother spoke of but I love you more than anyone in   
the universe and it would make my life complete if I could spend the rest of my days making sure your life   
is filled with love and happiness. You also told me how you were made to feel ashamed because your name   
was Scarab. Believe me someone as beautiful, strong and intelligent as you should never feel ashamed.   
Therefore, I offer you a noble name and title, the Royal name, my name. I ask you, please take this ring of   
betrothal and become Princess Phoenix Furter. Marry me. '  
Tears begin to form behind my closed lids. I can't bring myself to open my eyes, I am scared that she is   
gazing at me in horror, the thought of being my wife too terrible to comprehend. I kneel there silently as if   
waiting the executioner's blade. But then I feel the tiny circle of cold metal in my hand being lifted and a   
small, quiet voice, no more than a whisper mummer the phase I've been longing to hear. ' Yes, Frank, oh   
yes!'  
I open my eyes and see Phoenix before me, smiling with an uncontrollable joy, tears pouring down her   
smooth cheeks. I gaze at her quivering hands to see that the ring of the Queens of Transsexual is on her   
centre finger. Now, as if to mirror my love, tears of happiness fall from my eyes marking my cheeks with   
black rivers of mascara. Phoenix unable to find the words to express her emotion opens her arms and flings   
them around my neck sobbing into my thick mane. I grip her close to my body, holding her as if I never   
want to let go. One thought fills my mind, she loves me. Still shaking with emotion Phoenix draws back   
from me, an affection shining in her eyes that I dreamed I would see. ' I love you too Frankie.' She   
whispers, her voice brimming with exhilaration. ' I wanted to tell you, I've always wanted to tell you. I   
knew you were special the night at the Catacombs Rooms when you came after me. But I was frightened   
that you would think I just liked you because you were the Prince. It's not, I love you for the man you are, I   
would feel the same if you were an underling. I adore your passion, your thirst for life, the way you feel   
ever emotion so intensely. I prayed one during you would love me that intensity. I wanted to protect you   
forever and I will, I will. '  
I place my hand to her warm cheek and smudge away the glistering tear that rests there. ' Hush,' I murmur   
'You don't have to say a thing. I know and now we have forever to tell each other how we feel. So be quiet   
for now.'  
Together we sit silently for a few moments gazing at each other in the orange glow of the firelight. My   
heart is so full it feels as if it will burst. I cannot believe I can now gaze at her lovingly, tell her how I feel,   
pour my devotion onto her freely and know for sure that she feels the same. It's too much to take in.   
After a few minutes silence Phoenix speaks, ' Frankie,' she smiles, stroking my jawbone ' Would it spoil   
the moment if I kissed you right now? '  
I lean close and half shut my eyes, ' You could try, my bride!' I murmur sensually. As if life has been   
switched into slow motion, our lips meet in the sweetest kiss I have ever experience. From this moment on   
I know my life has changed. I am no longer just existing like a common creature, I am living as fully and   
completely as any man can. I have found the other half of my star. 


End file.
